Nice of Me to Drop In
by Cupkayke
Summary: When an insane FMA fangirl somehow gets transported to their world, she's determined to prove to her fangirl friends that she's the best for Ed. But in her quest to win his heart, she finds love in an unexpected place... NOW DISCONTINUED!
1. It begins

Heeeey! Mew Cinny here yet again, Full Metal Alchemist style! This idea randomly came to me last night…because I was bored…sooo here you go.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FMA or any of its characters. I also do not own Kurisutii or Misheru. They are versions of my two FMA fan friends. I do however own Kerushi. She is an insane fangirl, OLDER version of me. So no, I'm not the age she is…well…enjoy "Nice of Me to Drop In!"

* * *

**Chapter 1: It begins...**

It was a peaceful night in the suburbs of Sweetapple Ohio, and most non-anime obsessed freaks were sound asleep…probably because they had actual, functional, BRAINS! Well, some people have anime warped brains, so those few sole people were up right now, two against their parents will.

In one house was 16 year old Kurisutii, who kept running back and forth from bedroom with the TV to the computer room across the hall, to stay updated on her favorite anime, Full Metal Alchemist, and the status of the chat she and her friends were in. Kurisutii had found the anime first, and was probably its biggest fan out of the three. She even had a nifty Full Metal Alchemist pocket watch! Where she got it is unknown, but just owning it is proof enough she's an obsessed fan.

In another house, was 16 year old Misheru. She also, didn't have the luxury of having a TV and Computer in the same room, so she had to run back and forth from big screen television in the family room, to the computer in the other room across from the kitchen. She'd found the anime second, and had become one of Edwards biggest fans. She cried pretty much every episode…

The last house was occupied by our hero of this fanfiction, Kerushi. She, unlike her two friends, had a TV and Computer in the same room. Both were pretty crappy, but she got by on what she had. She'd found the anime last, but out of the few episodes she'd seen, she'd become the most insane fangirl of them all! She obsessed over Ed pretty much every chance she got, even going as far as kissing her TV screen when he showed up. ((AN: I actually DO that every chance I get…hehehe)) And she'd had many heated arguments over IM with Misheru, about which one of them was best for their Edo-kun. Kerushi, was always determined to win, but she always seemed to loose. Tonight would be different however. She was in a chatroom with Misheru and Kurisutii, and all three of them were going to see who was best for Ed. As the last notes of "Kesenai Tsumi" rang out, all three girls dashed to their computers. (Well for Kerushi, it was an amazing two feet…)

* * *

((AN: It's an AIM chat window for some of this chapter, and will be written in script form. The Screen names are EDITED versions of the actual SNS the people in this fic have. Don't try to IM these SNS please. As far as I know, they do not exist. Thank you.

Alchemyqueen12-Kurisutii

Picklalchemist-Misheru

SmileFMA-Kerushi))

_(SmileFMA has joined the chat)_

_(Picklalchemist has joined the chat)_

_(Alchemyqueen12 has joined the chat)_

SmileFMA: OMG THAT WAS THE BEST EPISODE EVER!

Alchemyqueen12: You say that every time Kerushi…

SmileFMA: Well it WAS…

SmileFMA: #Poketh# are you alive Misheru?

Picklalchemist: #sobbing# That ep gets me every time…

SmileFMA: How come you can cry during anime and I can't? You aren't even the emotional one here! I'M THE EMOTIONAL ONE! I cry when I hit my head on a pillow...((AN: No, I don't really do that…))

Picklalchemist: It's just so saaaaad!

Alchemyqueen12: haha, babies.

SmileFMA: but you've seen that episode four times already!

Picklalchemist: I told you, it's sad!

SmileFMA: I know! But I've only seen it twice, I SHOULD cry by now!

Alchemyqueen12: O.o

Picklalchemist: Yet another sign that I'm better for Ed

Picklalchemist:D

SmileFMA: How about we do that thing again Misheru, with Kurisutii

Picklalchemist: What thing?

SmileFMA: the thing where we ask questions and put in answers and see which one Ed would react better to!

Alchemyqueen12: Umm…

SmileFMA: it's fun! Ok, erasing scores,

Picklalchemist: Hey! I was winning!

SmileFMA: too bad.

Alchemyqueen12: Oh boy…

Afew hours of arguing, romantic scenarios, and cans of mountain dew later, the score was as follows: Kurisutii-3 Misheru-5 Kersuhi-1 Ties(where all three scenarios would be good)-5. Kurisutii and Misheru were about to call it quits and say that Misheru won, but Kerushi would NOT give up. She even went as far to try to find Ed's star sign, based on his personality, (for he has no set birthdate) and figure out which one of their star signs matched up with his best.

Picklalchemist: Well, it looks like Ed's a Pisces.

SmileFMA: You sure he isn't a Capricorn?

Alchemyqueen12: No, he sounds like a Pisces.

Picklalchemist: WHOO! I'm a Scorpio! Scorpio and Pisces are perfect partners!

Alchemyqueen12: Virgo…damnit! I'm his astrological hell…

SmileFMA: NOOO! Damn! I'm a Virgo too! Damn star signs!

Picklalchemist: Whoa Kerushi chill, you never curse!

SmileFMA: I do when I'm pissed!

Alchemyqueen12: O.o

SmileFMA: Ok, how about…we figure out his blood type?

Picklalchemist: Kerushi, it's 4 in the morning, don't you have something to do tomorrow?

SmileFMA: Orthodontist appointment yes.

Alchemyqueen12: Don't you need sleep?

SmileFMA: #sigh#you're right. Ok, tomorrow, same time, same place. We find out who's best for Ed once and for all!

_(SmileFMA has left the chat)_

Picklalchemist: Crazy?

Alchemyqueen12: Indeed

* * *

Kerushi closed the window and pushed back in her chair. Why did she always loose? She was as obsessive as they were! It wasn't fair! They'd seen more episodes than she had.

"Damnit!" She huffed in a whisper. If she screamed it like she wanted to, her parents were sure to come into her room and find her still up. Then she'd be banned from the internet for life.

"Why do they always win? I have romantic ideas, but I just thought Ed wouldn't react to them as well…then Misheru goes and has this romantic thing and she wins! It isn't fair!" She shut off her computer, leaving the room mostly dark. The only light she'd had was from the computer screen, and the TV. Commercials were showing now and they didn't give off as much light as animation did. Sighing, Kerushi got up and went to the TV. It was now showing previews of new episodes of Full Metal Alchemist that were going to be shown in the fall. She sighed again. She was going to have to miss their premieres. Unlike her vampire friends, she couldn't stay up until 1:30 and get up at 5:30. Unfortunately, minimal sleep wasn't something she could do.

"Why can't I be like them? It's only because they're older! I'll show them! I'll do so much research about Ed tomorrow, I'll be the Ed expert! Yeah…" She grinned evilly in the little light she had. Ed's face was now on the screen for the third time in a row, and now Kerushi's hand was on it for some reason…

All of a sudden, the room started to shake! Furniture toppled over, her computer crashed onto the floor, and it was a wonder Kerushi didn't fall down, and her parents weren't hearing all this.

"What the hell?" She cocked an eyebrow in the darkness. She didn't have much time to wonder though, for the lamp that was dangerously close to her head fell off the dresser, knocking her unconscious. Her limp body fell onto an open dresser drawer, her hand, amazingly, still on the screen. Ed's face started glowing brightly, lighting up the entire room. It again was a wonder Kerushi's parents hadn't woken up by now. Ed's face was soon replaced by a rainbowey swirling vortex. It spun in its hypnotic way, sucking Kerushi's hand into it. Slowly, her arm, then her other arm, lifting the teenager into the air. It devoured her shoulders, hips, legs, and finally her feet disappeared. The vortex vanished, being replaced by Ed's face again. He winked at the invisible presence, and the screen went black, leaving the earthquake shaken room, in darkness.

* * *

CLIFFY! tee hee hee! I'll write more when I get reviews. Two reviews equals update! 


	2. Uhm? Where am I?

Wow, two reviews in one day…O.o Oh, and I realized that Ed does have a set birthdate...whoops. Well when my friend and I were really arguing, we didn't know that...but oh well #shrug#

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic 'cept the plotline and Kerushi. In this chapter, Alice is inspired by a character my friend made up when we were randomly roleplaying FMA the other night…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Uhm? Where am I?**

"Whaaaaaaaaa Oww!" Kerushi hit the ground with a thud, which pretty much zapped her back into full consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, surprised to find herself on a dirt path, not too far from what looked like a town. Blinking slowly, she suddenly realized that she was being poked in the back by something…She rolled over and ended up staring at a girl with red hair and green eyes, who looked about her age.

"Umm...hi? W...who are you?" Kerushi asked, hopping up to face the girl.

"I think a better question here is who are you, one who falls from the sky." The girl replied sarcastically.

"The name's Kerushi, from Sweetapple Ohio!" She smiled, but she paused as the girl gave her a strange look.

"Sweet-apple…never heard of it."

"Umm…where exactly am I NOW?" Kerushi blinked, looking around. This definitely didn't look like home.

"You're ten miles west of Central City. You sure are strange, not knowing where you are…where'd you say you were from again?"

"Sweetapple Ohio…" Kerushi paused, noticing the confused look on the girls face again.

"United states… … Year 2005?"

"What kind of witchcraft are you trying to get away with! Alchemy doesn't allow one to transport through time or space, or to fly for that matter…unless you've developed your own methods." The girl cocked her head to the side, thinking that Kerushi was probably the most insane girl out there.

"Alchemy? Like in Full Metal Alchemist? Central City of course! I must've been transported into FMA world! Sugoi!" Kerushi bounced up and down happily. Grinning in an oh so chibish way. The girl just stared at her, sweatdropping.

"Okay? We better find some shelter soon, night is setting in."

"Ok! Umm…who are you?" Kerushi stopped spinning long enough to ask.

"I'm Alice." She said without turning around, and started walking.

"Wait for me!" Kerushi screeched, noticing she was being left behind, and ran to catch up.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the road, there were two travelers trying to find shelter for the night. One was a short, blonde haired boy and the other was concealed by a suit of armor. You guessed it, Edward and Al!

"Brother, shouldn't we find shelter soon?" Al asked timidly. Ed had been walking in silence nonstop for an hour, and Al was beginning to worry.

"Shut up, it isn't gonna get dark for another hour or so, so quit your whining!" Ed growled through clenched teeth. The last "short" comment by the traveler they'd met awhile ago had really pissed him off. The last thing he wanted right now was his brother taking charge.

"But Brother, it looks like it's going to rain soon…" Just as Al said that, a flash of lighting lit up the sky, and thunder rolled in the distance.

"Damnit! Great, just great." Ed scowled. This was the icing on the cake for him!

"Maybe those travelers up ahead live nearby." Al suggested, Ed just shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Alice called from down the road, as Kerushi trudged along behind her.

"I'm not in that great of shape!" She puffed. All those nights of sitting in front of the computer screen had pretty much depleted her energy.

"What do you do all day?" Alice asked as Kerushi came up behind her.

"Watch TV…surf the internet…" She replied, breathing heavily.

"TV? Internet?" Alice repeated slowly, cocking an eyebrow. Kerushi slapped her forehead.

"Of course, FMA is set in the early nineteen hundreds. TV's haven't been invented, and neither have computers. They won't be invented for at least another 50 years…" Kerushi rambled on while Alice just stared.

"Riiiight."

"Meep!" Thunder boomed in the distance and Kerushi jumped. She ran around behind Alice, cowering.

"I hate thunderstorms…" She squeaked, shivering. Alice rolled her eyes at the insanity.

"Come on, there are two travelers ahead. Perhaps they live nearby." She shrugged and kept walking, with Kerushi close behind.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Ed and Alice called at the same time. Al and Kerushi just stood back and blinked as the two "leaders" confronted each other.

"Do you guys live around here?" Alice spoke first.

"We were hoping the same of you guys." Ed replied, sweatdropping.

"Damnit…looks like we're in the same boat." Alice mumbled. Regaining her poise, she faced Ed and Al directly.

"I'm Alice and this is….umm…what's your name again?"

"KERUSHI! KE-RU-SHI!" She shouted, while the remaining people sweatdropped.

"O…kay…I'm Ed, and this is my brother Al."

"Hello…" Al said meekly, waving. Kerushi's eyes got all big and chibish. Three…two…one…

"OHMIGOD YOU'RE EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRICH! I THOUGHT YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR! OHMIGOD OHMIGOD SQUEEEEEEE!" She squealed, jumping on Ed's head and hugging him to death.

"Would you get the hell off me!" He shouted, anger vein appearing.

"Yeah, you might squash him." Alice snickered while Ed started to seethe.

"WHO YOU CALLING A PINT SIZE FREAK WHO CAN GET SQUSIHED LIKE AN ANT DAMNIT!" Al sweatdropped for the ump-teenth time tonight and tried to hold Ed back.

"Gomen, he gets like this whenever anyone calls him small…"

"Lemme go you oversized hunk of metal!" Ed shouted, trying to squirm away. He gave up after awhile, finally realizing it was futile.

"You guys are Alchemists right?" Alice broke the silence, trying not to pay attention to the swooning Kerushi.

"Yeah." Al replied, still trying to hold Ed back.

"Ed's a state Alchemist! And he can perform transmutations without a circle because…" Kerushi started but Alice slapped her hand over her mouth before she could say a big spoiler for those who haven't seen the series yet. ((AN: I'm not sure if the reason why is a spoiler, but just incase it is, I'm not a sayin'! ;D))

"How dya know all this?" Ed cocked an eyebrow. Even people who knew about his title didn't know WHY he could perform transmutations without a circle…he didn't even think he knew. Before Kerushi could respond, another clap of thunder hit, sending her on top of Al's head.

"Whaaa!" She squeaked while everyone else did an anime fall.

"How do you put up with her?" Ed whispered to Alice.

"I just met her! She sorta…fell out of the sky…" Alice sweatdropped.

"Brother…we better get some shelter soon. The rain looks awfully close!" Al murmured, trying to remove Kerushi from his head.

"Ok, stand back!" He smiled in the bishie way only he could, clapped his hands together and sent them to the ground. Instantly a shelter made of dirt large enough to fit everyone inside (even Al) appeared. Ed crawled inside it, followed by Alice, Kerushi, and then Al. It was here where they'd find out how Kerushi came to the world…

* * *

Tee hee, wow that was long O.o Thankies to my reviewers and thanks to all who will review! Two reviews equals update, so hurry! 


	3. STORY TIME!

OMG….I was gone for a few hours and bloom! My review number soared up to nine! And now the grand total is 12!I'm so happy you guys #tears of joy# Well, I guess it's time to respond to all those reviews, starting with Chapter one:

Safferon- haha, yeah. I've been sneaking onto the comp at night…shh!

Hoshi Akarui- Pluuuuushiieeeeeee #needs#

AngylLayDying- I tried to be descriptive in chappie two, even more so for this chappie okay?

Imari-chan- Well, you get two chappies now!

Chapter two:

Hoshi Akarui- #laughs# I wouldn't be THAT mean to Edo-kun

Mutsu Okato- I'M WRITING!

AngylLayDying- were you saying I'm a dumb blonde? O.o #laughs# I'm a brunette! Thanks for the cookie though…#chomps#

Infinitesimi- #blushies# yersh, I can poke fun at meeself…

PsycoNeko15- Tee hee, that's actually how I'd act. Who knew I had clones? XD

Safferon- XD Kerushi's a rude lil fangirl

Psiren-Elric and AnimeDutchess- I'M UPDATING! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and I never will, I also do not own Kurisutii, Misheru, or Alice. The only things I own are the plotline, Kerushi, and the title…I think…

* * *

**Chapter three: STORY TIME!**

"So...what's her story?" Ed asked Alice, nodding in the direction of the, yet again, swooning Kerushi. They were all in the hut that Ed had alchemized earlier.

"I was wondering that myself…and since we seem to have a bit of time on our hands…" Alice smirked, glancing over at Kerushi. Noticing all eyes were on her, she snapped out of her schmexyness trance.

"Huh? Wha?" She blinked a few times, cocking her head to the side.

"Your story…" Ed prompted, and Kerushi smiled.

"Oh right! Now, you're probably not going to believe a word I say…" Al cut her off.

"Why?"

"Because what I'm about to say is probably absurd to you, but every word of it is true. Now let's see here…"

"Just get on with it!" Alice snapped, tired of waiting.

"Ok! Geez…well, it all started after Full Metal Alchemist was over…"

"What's that?" Ed questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a show, an anime, or animated show on Television. It stars you guys…and sorta tells the story of your life…"

"Wait, I'm a star? Where you live?" Ed's head got like three sizes bigger, fame meant so much to the lil' alchemist…

"Television?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's…kinda like a glowing box…sorta like a radio, only with pictures to go with the sound! Well anyway, the show ended and I went to talk to my friends via another glowing box called a computer. We're all hooked up to the internet, which is…a…program that gives you information and you can do all sorts of stuff!"

"Oooh, 'magik box!'" Alice rolled her eyes again and drew a little circle in the air. (A whoop dee deedle do thing...)

"Wait, you're talking to your friends with your box? Are you in the box?" Question marks popped over Ed's head.

"No…but anyway I was talking to them, and we were...sorta…fighting over you Ed. We were trying to figure out which one of us was the best girl for you." Kerushi blushed and was about to speak when Ed interrupted again.

"Back up, you were fighting over WHAT!" His head inflated yet again.

"You…we all sorta…think you're hawt."

"Wait…you think HE is hot? This scrawny, little weakling who has long hair?" Alice scoffed, half laughing. Kerushi gulped, knowing what was coming next.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WITH A MICROSCOPE! I'LL BREAK YOUR ARMS OFF AND SELL THEM TO ASIAN TRADERS DAMNIT!" Ed screamed, steam blowing out of his ears.

"You're loud." Alice stuck out her tongue, getting a sweatdrop from Kerushi.

"What about me?" Al asked timidly.

"You aren't the bishie of the show so be quiet!" Kerushi shouted harshly and he recoiled into his corner.

"Well, I had to leave, considering I needed to get some sleep and I was mad…"

"Aww, you were mad that you'd loose your little Edward?" Alice snickered and Ed yet again started to seethe.

"You need to shut up!" He growled.

"Well anyway! The TV was showing commercials of the upcoming season of your show, and I put my hand on the screen, since your face was showing…" She blushed. "And all of a sudden, the room started to shake! It was like an earthquake or something. Then a lamp fell and knocked me unconscious…"

"You survived an earthquake? Are you hurt? That's pretty impressive yanno." Al butted in for a minute, comment causing Kerushi to blush crimson.

"I...I'm fine! Really! Well, the next thing I knew I was being poked in the back by lil' Miss rude over there! I'm guessing I somehow got transported to your world via, the 'Magik box.'"

"Well you just sorta fell at my feet and started asking all these questions! It was annoying!" Alice stuck her tongue out yet again.

"I had no idea where I was! You'd be asking questions too!" Kerushi snapped.

"So…where exactly did you come from?" Al poked in, although the story was kinda finished.

"Sweetapple Ohio, United States of America…year 2005."

"Never heard of it…"

"Did you say 2005! Impossible!" Edward shouted, shocked.

"I think she's making it up." Alice smirked, she loved getting people angry.

"I SWEAR I'M NOT!" Kerushi screamed, and looked in the pocket of her PJ pants. "Oh, look I left my school ID in here!" She pulled it out and showed the characters. It showed her picture, her name, age, gender, and at the bottom was year 2005.

"This sorta reminds me of brother's pocket watch." Al said upon examination.

"This thing is a peace of crap! Anyone else cold in here?" Ed jumped from subject to subject. Then he clapped his hands and transmutated the small ID card into a piece of firewood.

"Hey! Oh well…it's summer anyway, I'll get a new one sometime." Kerushi sighed, glancing at the fire, then back to Ed.

"That's why we love you Edo-kun! Alchemy is so hawt! And now that I'm here…" An evil grin appeared on the fangirl's face. "I can prove to my friends once and for all that I am the best for you!" She said, evil anime stars in her eyes. Then returning to her normal fangirl self, she glomped Ed again.

"Would you mind getting off me?" Anger veins appeared on Ed's head. Kerushi blushed and apologized, then got off of the bishie.

"Now all we need is equivalent exchange for the fire…"

"Or a match!" Alice whipped one out and lit the piece of wood, which was on top of others that had "magically" appeared.

"Well that works too…"

"How's the fire feel?" Al said timidly, he'd been sitting in the corner as wall art for most of the time.

"Warm…" Kerushi yawned. If she'd been home, it would have been six AM and the lil' fangirl was tired.

"We might as camp out here and get some rest to gain strength. We have an early start tomorrow." Alice stated, putting her hands out to the fire.

"G'night then…" Kerushi stretched and in her tiredness, she leaned against Al instead of Ed.

"Y…you can sleep there if you want…" Al blushed in a way only a suit of armor could, but Kerushi was already fast asleep. Al just leaned against the wall and fell asleep as well.

"She's asleep already?" Alice blinked slowly, she didn't know anyone who could fall asleep that fast.

"Apparently so…" Ed said blankly, then looked over at his brother and chuckled. "Al's out too."

"Hmph. I don't sleep that easily." Alice stuck her nose in the air.

"That's too bad…" Ed just curled up on the ground facing the wall, not really interested in the girl.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Alice asked after a moment of silence.

"No...No I'm good." Ed stammered.

"Something IS wrong, you just won't admit it!" Alice didn't buy his answer for a minute.

"Stupid snotty girl who always has to have her way…" Ed mumbled and turned away even more than he already was. Alice reached over and pulled his hair out of the braid.

"Please let me help, you really don't look so good!" Alice pulled a rag out of her knapsack, which was carefully concealed underneath her white cloak. She drew a transmutation circle in the dirt, and turned the moisture in the air to water, dampening the rag.

"You can do alchemy?" Ed was fully awake and sitting up, golden hair draping over his shoulders.

"Be quiet and try to get some sleep!" Alice yoinked his head onto her lap and put the damp rag on his forehead.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ed grumbled, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is! Now get some sleep!" She growled and after awhile Ed dozed off…

* * *

WHEEE! I've finally decided that this entire fiction is going to be based off of an ongoing roleplay my friend and I are doing. ((She's currently playing Alice, Edward, and Alphonse, considering my computer was crappy and I couldn't do two charries in different colors O.o)) So yeah, most of the responses are hers. But the plotline is STILL entirely mine. Well anyway, REVIEW REVIEW! 


	4. WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!

I just realized something. After re-reading chapter three, I found out…IT SUCKED! XD Thanks for reviewing anyway! I'll do better this chapter!

Pyro- UPDATING!

Psiren-Elric- NOO MY REVIEWER! #saves from jumping off cliff# I'm writing!

AnimeDutchess- Here you go…

Hoshi Akarui- She's mean to Alphonse now…but just you wait! #totally giving away stuff# BTW, I'm getting some pins from EBay! #sticks out tongue# HA!

Disclaimer: FMA is not mine!

* * *

**Chapter four: WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!**

The sun was rising, the birds were singing, and all was pretty much calm. Back where we left our heroes, everyone in the dirt-dome was still sleeping. Not for long though, after sleeping for a mere 8 hours, (well to me it's mere!) Kerushi started to stir. She yawned and stretched, hardly remembering a thing from the shock of the previous night's events. She even forgot she was in the dome!

"Ooohwa! Mom let me sleep late today! Wow." She smiled, letting her eyes focus. Then she noticed what she was leaning against…AL! Gasping in surprise, she scrambled two feet back against the other wall…then it hit her! She'd somehow been transported into FMA world! While pondering what really could have happened, Al woke up as well. The first thing he noticed was his brother sleeping in Alice's lap.

"They were up late last night…" He said quietly, snapping Kerushi out of her thoughts.

"Wha? Oh hi Al." She stammered, but the suit of armor didn't flinch.

"They're probably gonna be asleep for awhile. So in the meantime, we better go find some foo…"

"CRAP!" Kerushi interrupted. She'd remembered something!

"I have an orthodontist appointment today! Wait, yay I don't have to go!" She suddenly smiled, and then she noticed Al staring at her with his expressionless helmet.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, Kerushi blushed and snapped out of her rant.

"Huh? N…no! I'm still just a little shocked from getting to meet you and Ed in person is all!" She glanced over to Ed, just now noticing that his head was on Alice's lap.

"WTF? Why that lousy…good for nothing…" She started seething, and was just about to scream when Al shushed her.

"Not so loud! Please, you'll wake them up! Let's go find food, whatdya say?" He pleaded, hoping she'd quiet down.

"Alright…" Kerushi huffed and suppressed her anger. She then climbed out of the shelter, while Al followed her, trying to make as little noise as possible.

* * *

"Wow it musta rained hard last night, everything's muddy!" Kerushi looked around at the wet landscape. She was surprised that the dirt fortress had held! That was alchemy for ya!

"The way we came, there wasn't much of anything yesterday. So I suggest we go the way you guys came." Al looked in the other direction, and Kerushi did the same, nodding.

"When I dropped in there was a town not too far away." She looked back up at Al, blushing slightly since she was still in her PJ's.

"Maybe some kind of farmer will give us something to eat." He shrugged.

"We should probably leave a note or something. So those two 'LOVEBIRDS' can find us." Kerushi rolled her eyes, she'd hafta stay on her toes.

"Good idea, got any paper?" Al asked, while Kerushi fished in her "magik pocket" again.

"All I have is this old…math paper? Geez how'd that get in there?" She cocked an eyebrow and handed the paper to Al, who scribbled out a note with some chalk.

-Ed,

Went to find food, will return soon

-Al

"That should do it." He set the note down under a rock outside and the two started walking in search of food.

* * *

"Whaaa I'm hungry! I knew I should have gotten that bedtime snack when I had the chance!" Kerushi mumbled. They'd been walking for awhile and her stomach was growling.

"If you're patient enough I'm sure we can find something…" Al glanced over at her.

"CIVILIZATION!" Kerushi suddenly screamed, spotting the small town up ahead. Jumping up and down in happiness, she squeaked while Al sweatdropped again.

"Now we just have to act inconspicuous. You don't by any chance have any money on you do you?" Kerushi fished in her pocket again, pulling out a dollar bill.

"I don't think future American money will work…" She sighed, putting it back. She was hungry, slightly cold, and now broke.

"Perhaps it would have been a good idea to take some money from brother before we left…"

"Ya think? Maybe somebody could give us a free meal…" Kerushi sighed and kept walking. Three…two…one…

"I got it!" She snapped her fingers, an evil smile appearing on her face. "Al, dya think you could like, turn my clothes into rags using alchemy? I'm gonna act my way into getting us a free meal…"

"I don't think Alchemy is required for that…" Al reached down and started tearing patches out of Kerushi's Pj's. (NOT IN A PERVERTED WAY!) Once finished, the bottoms of her pants were torn, looking more like Bermuda shorts than anything, her tank top had a patch out of it at the bottom, and Kerushi herself ripped one of the straps a little bit so it would look frayed.

"I think I see what you're getting at…" Al said sneakily and reached down to get some mud to smear on Kerushi's face…which she was already doing.

"Heey!" She giggled as a drop from his hand fell on her nose. Smiling, she reached up and pulled her hair out of the short pigtails it was in. She banged her head a couple times to make it look tousled, and for added fun, she smeared a glop of mud in it.

"How do I look?" She asked Al, spinning around so he could get a three-sixty view.

"Positively poor!" He gave her a thumbs up and collected the scraps of her clothing that lay on the ground. "I'll need these to put them back together." Kerushi nodded and walked up to the nearest house while Al went and hid behind a rock. She banged on the door and an old lady answered.

"May I help you?" She asked. Boy would Kerushi's mediocre acting skills come in handy now! In the most pathetic, sickly, and BRITISH voice she could make, she coughed helplessly and began her "Story."

"Y...yes Ma'am." She coughed again, clearing her throat. "You see, I've been a' walkin' all night an' 'aven't 'ad anything to eat in days…" She coughed yet again, only a little bit louder.

"I see…" The lady wasn't moved at all. Beggars came into the town every day… 'cept they usually weren't little girls. Kerushi kept going after another cough.

" 'An I 'ave lil brothers and sisters waiting for me down the road the'e, an' I promised 'em I'd get 'em somethin' t' eat…" Louder coughing fit, "I…if you could just spare somethin' to ge' us through the day…" Coughing spasm, "that would make this lil' girl…" Loudest cough, "very 'appy."

"Oh you poor child!" The lady had been moved to tears, she couldn't resist the fact that Kerushi had "siblings" in need of nourishment. She shoved a basket full of bread, eggs, and bacon into Kerushi hands, and handed her a bucket. She could use the water from the well in the back. Smiling and thanking the lady, Kerushi hopped off the steps to behind the rock where Al was.

"Success! Al?"

"Can we keep her?" Al popped up, a big chibi face on, and holding a small calico kitten. "She looks starved!" Kerushi couldn't help but smile.

"I don't mind, she's so cute!" Kerushi scratched the cat under the chin, letting it purr. "She'll need something to eat…or drink…I wonder if you can turn water into milk using alchemy…" Pondering equivalent exchange, she walked behind the lady's house to get some water. Al drew a transmutation circle while he waited.

* * *

"Whee! They had another bucket back there!" Kerushi smiled, holding up two buckets of water as she came back. She noticed the transmutation circle, and set one of the buckets down in it. Al clapped his hands and changed the water into milk for the kitten. Hungrily, she jumped into it, lapping up the entire thing!

"I guess she WAS hungry!" Kerushi giggled, petting the cat again. "She's gonna need a name…"

"Trisha." Al suggested quickly.

"Then Trisha it is." Kerushi smiled warmly, glancing over at Al, who, in his armor type way, seemed to be frowning.

"You alright?"

"That's a bad idea…brother…" He trailed off. Kerushi, being the fangirl she was, knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your mom would be tickled pink to know that you're thinking about her…a cat might not be the highest symbol of appreciation, but I'd be happy!" She smiled, while Al looked up. Inside his armor, he was shocked.

"H…how do you know about Mother?"

"Television remember?" Kerushi winked, "it sorta tells your entire life story…it's pretty weird I know…"

"I'm starting to think this television thing isn't such a good idea. You seem to know a lot about me and brother…" Al said blankly.

"Sorry. I'll shut up now…" Kerushi blushed, looking down. Great, she'd started to worry one of her heroes. She'd have to be more careful. After a moment of silence, Al started to stand up.

"We should get back to Brother and Alice." Kerushi nodded, standing up and grabbing the kitten. She looked at her clothes for a minute, which were torn and splattered with mud.

"I think I better get cleaned up first…"

"I'll need every piece of ripped cloth to fix your clothes…" Al started blushing deep crimson in only a way he could. Kerushi caught on to what he was saying and blushed red as well.

"Yeah…uhm…HEY LOOK A RIVER!" She pointed over to her right. Sure enough there was a river there. "I need a bath anyway."

"Right. So you go wash up and I'll fix your clothes." Kerushi nodded and walked behind a rock conveinentntly right next to the river. She tossed her ripped garments over it, put others that DIDN'T need fixing, ((#cough#undergarments#cough#)) under a large leaf and quickly jumped in the river. Al fixed her clothes quickly with alchemy and hung them over the rock without looking at the stream.

* * *

A few minutes later Kerushi hopped back out and got dressed. She walked back out, shivering slightly since she hadn't dried off fully.

"If I had a jacket, I'd give it to you." Al said simply and grabbed the basket of food and bucket of water.

"Good idea. We should get back to Ed and 'lil' Miss Priss' or they'll start worrying. They've probably woken up by now." Kerushi picked up Trisha the cat and followed Al back to the dirt-dome.

* * *

Whee that chappie's done. Good? Bad? Excellent? Totally sucky? Lemme know and REVIEW! 


	5. Traveling companions

Wheeeeeeee! Thanks for Reviewing!

Psiren-Elric- BRITISH ACCENTS ROCK! XD O.o nah, I think you can just die with the piranhas aren't I nice?

Pyro- I emailed you the parings #sneaky eyes#

Hoshi Akauri- Oh you'll see. XD Roy has come in in my roleplays, but Winry is yet to appear. XD hmmmm what WILL happen? You never know when roleplaying with Yachi Sakura (her penname)

Kittygirl109- Amusing? Yayness! And chappies are on the way!

Safferon- Her reaction? XDDDD I just thought that would be funny ;D

Disclaimer: FMA ISN'T MINE AND NEVER WILL BE MWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Traveling companions**

"I guess this bread's ok…you made it out of rocks?"

"Yeah…It's a basic alchemy technique. You claim to be an alchemist yet you haven't heard of this?"

Alice and Ed were exchanging conversation over a breakfast of bread. Shortly after Al and Kerushi left, they'd woken up. Upon finding the note, they decided they needed something to eat. After waiting awhile and finding that Alphonse and Kerushi hadn't returned, Ed whipped up a meal of bread alchemically after finding some rocks. They were now sitting outside waiting for the other half of their group.

"It's too bad Al and Kerushi left. There's plenty to go around." Alice chomped on her piece while staring down the road. Ed's eyes followed in that direction. Soon enough, he spotted a big hunk of metal and a small girl walking towards them

"That looks like them now! Heeey!" Ed waved down the road, receiving waves back from the other two.

"They look like they're…eating!" Al said, peering over at his brother and Alice. Kerushi did an anime fall, leg twitching in the air.

"We went to go get food for nothing!" She yelled. Al walked up to them and set their basket down.

"So, what'd you guys get?" Ed asked, glancing over at Kerushi, still munching on his bread.

"More bread, eggs, and HEY THERE'S BACON!" She grabbed a few pieces excitedly and started chomping away.

"You eat like a pig…" Alice shook her head, letting Kerushi grow anger veins.

"Hey I haven't eaten in awhile!" She growled, taking another bite. Ed finished up his piece of bread and rose.

"It's about time we get a move on. That stone isn't going to find itself."

"Please brother, let us stay with the girls for awhile!" Al pleaded, "They're really quite nice!" Kerushi blushed at his comment, standing up as well. Ed glared over at Alice, who was now rising and brushing crumbs off of herself.

"You sure that's such a good idea?"

"As long as Edward minds his manners." Alice scoffed, turning up her nose.

"WHO needs to mind their manners?" Anger marks started appearing on Ed's head. Kerushi, being the fangirl she was, decided to put her two cents in…while glomping her bishie Ed of course.

"Of course he will!" She squeaked. The anger veins on Edward's forehead grew bigger.

"Stop doing that!" He shoved Kerushi to the ground with his automail arm, leaving her hurt…both physically and emotionally.

"Sorry…here lemme help you up." Al glanced over at his brother, and then held his hand out for Kerushi to help herself up with. She took it, blushing a bit. Mostly because Ed had hurt her feelings.

"Well let's get a move on…where are you headed exactly?" Alice cocked her head, and the boys exchanged glances.

"Truth be told…" Ed started,

"We don't know." Al finished. Kerushi, knowing pretty much everything about the brothers, went ahead and said WHAT they were looking for…

"They dunno where they're headed because they're off to find the philosophers stone, which is really hard to find. They want to find it so they can get their bodies back to normal! So they don't know because they don't know where to look!"

"Riiight...we recently hit a dead end in our search, so we went back home to visit Winry…and get my automail upgraded." Ed smiled in his bishie way, winking at no one in particular…

"At least I had a plan!" Alice struck a heroic pose. "I'm off to central to take the State Alchemy Exam!" Ed blinked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait, you do alchemy?"

"Alchemy requires a lot of time and practice, are you up to it?" Al asked, cocking his helmet head to the side.

"Well we might as well head to central then, Al. Perhaps there's something for us there."

"Maybe meeting us was your destiny…" Al said quietly, knowing the response his brother would give. Sure enough, he said it…

"Shut up Al, there's no such thing as destiny."

"Well we might as well get a move on." Alice shrugged and turned to leave.

"WAAAAAIT!" Kerushi shouted, all three alchemists turning around. "If we're going to Central, I think I need to get out of my PJ's first." Everyone did an anime style fall, sweatdropping.

"Here, I can help you with that." Alice handed Kerushi a bundle of clothing out of her bag. Taking it, Kerushi ducked inside the dirt-dome to change.

* * *

"She sure does take a long time to change…" Ed said a few moments later, leaning against the fort.

"Sorry I took so long!" Kerushi bowed as she came out of the dome. Wearing a black silk dress with a lacy white petticoat underneath. The dress was decorated with four black buttons down the front, white lacy sleeve cuffs, and a thicker white turtleneck collar. For her shoes, she had simple, low heeled, black Mary Janes with thick, white, frilly socks that went up to her knees. She had a blue sapphire broach outlined in gold on the left side of her collar, and her chin length brown hair was up in short pigtails, tied with some white ribbons, (ripped off the bottom of the petticoat…hehe lolita!)

"Oh my god you look gorgeous in those clothes!" Alice got all sparkly eyed, while Kerushi's own green eyes smiled along with the rest of her face.

"Thanks." She grinned. Ed rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Can we PLEASE get going?" He growled, already walking away. The rest started to follow, until Al decided to compliment Kerushi on her outfit. Blushing she stopped and smiled, while Ed kept walking. Alice stopped for a minute, pondering something.

"Uhm hey…Do you know the way to Central?" She flushed a bright red. Ed just turned around, pointing and laughing.

"You're on your way to become a State Alchemist, yet you don't know where to go to get there? How pathetic!" He chuckled. Alice stood up straight, trying to regain her poise.

"I know it's down the road a bit, but I'm not sure where to go after that!" Ed laughed again at her attitude.

"Come on, I'll show you where it is. But Lieutenant Colonel won't be too pleased to see I brought you along," He said winking at Al, "in fact, he might be mad enough to…aww I'm not gonna even say it!" Alice twitched. Timidly, she asked,

"Mad enough to do what?" Ed snickered, amused with this.

"Oh…let's just say the Colonel has a bit of a temper." Alice stopped dead in her tracks. "You aren't scared are you?"

"N…no! It's just that I haven't dealt with Military personnel before in my life…but I can handle it!" She said semi-confidently. Kerushi had stopped too. From the show, she knew Mustang could be a bit harsh…imagine what it would be like to see him in person!

"Are you sure?" Ed snickered, " cause he's…" Al thwacked his brother on the head before he could say anything else.

"Brother stop it! What are you trying to do?"

"Now now…no need to get violent!" Kerushi sweatdropped. Ed laughed a bit while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Just trying to have some fun!"

"Don't worry Alice, there's nothing to fear. Lieutenant Colonel isn't THAT much of a maniac…right brother…" Al glanced over at Edward, smirking in only a way a tin can could.

"Whatever. That's for her to decide. COME ON YOU SLOWPOKES!"

"Al's right Alice." Kerushi smiled, attempting to catch up with Ed. "Mustang isn't a maniac. He's just…odd."

"Ah…you know Mustang?" Al was confused.

"The show remember?" Kerushi giggled and winked. Boy would this get old.

"I still don't get the concept of this 'show' you're talking about. Is it like a play?"

"Sort of…'cept it isn't live…and it isn't real. Truth be told…it's animated. To some people you guys don't even exist! In my time, you're just characters." The three anime people stopped dead.

"How can you say that? I'm standing right in front of you aren't I?" Ed blinked.

"Well…yes but…" Al cut her off, speaking quietly.

"Then how can you judge what is human?"

"Oh, but you're real to me! And others!" Kerushi said quickly, "Clinically, insane, anime-obsessed people…but nonetheless you're real to me!"

"I guess that's good to know…" Al sighed, and everyone started walking again…'cept for Alice.

"Are you ok Alice?" Al asked over his shoulder. Looking at a horrified Alice.

"Y...yeah. I'm fine!"

"Aww ain't afraid of ol' Mustang are you?" Ed teased, only to be hit in the head with a magically appearing hammer by Kerushi.

"Shut up!"

"Oww...hey that hurt!"

"I think you're hot and all, but no need to insult people!" She yelled, "Geez, you're ruder in person!"

"Ah hey! Looks like we're getting near a train station!" Alice pointed to some train tracks near the side of the dirt road. "Are we gonna take a train ride?"

"Uh huh! The station is up a little further ahead!" Ed grinned.

"Hey Kerushi, have you ever ridden a train before?" Al asked the little fangirl.

"Uhm…no? There aren't a lot of trains in the suburbs of Sweetapple." She sighed.

"Well you're in for a real treat then!" Ed smiled and winked over his shoulder.

"I have enough to pay for my own fare, but I don't think I'll have any left over to spare for another…" Alice fished through her bag and took out enough money to pay for one ticket.

"Brother, we can afford her, can't we?" Al pointed over at Kerushi, who was gazing at a butterfly for some reason. ((Hey, I'm the authoress, I can do this!))

"Yeah, there's plenty here. There should be enough."

"You guys sure? I can always pay my own fare…not sure if my American currency will work though…any chance you can turn it into your kind of money?" Kerushi cocked her head to the side, attempting to fish in her magical PJ pants pocket.

"I'm afraid not. Transmutating currency is a federal offence. I'd most likely be stripped of my title and thrown in jail…better to just let us pay for it." Ed shook his head and Kerushi stopped fishing.

"Besides, you'll pay us back right?" Al glanced over at the girl, and she nodded.

"So then you MUST travel with us, so we won't loose contact and risk not getting paid back." And somewhere in his expressionless armor, Al's soul smiled. ((XD my friend came up with that))

"R…right!" Kerushi caught on slightly to what Al was saying, and blushed at the thought he wanted her along. "Besides, I have no idea how long I'm gonna be stuck here. It could be weeks, months…years…maybe forever! I'm not exactly sure how I got here in the first place." Alice stepped forward to put her two cents into the deal.

"So we'll have to take care of you 'til then. You can't rightfully leave a lost girl out on her own now can we?"

"Even so, there's no reason for YOU to be here." Ed glared at Alice, while Kerushi got another anger mark on her head.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I'm fifteen after all! I've babysat rambunctious four year olds, so I'm positive I can handle things on my own!" Then much quieter, "although I would like some company…"

"Uhm…" Alice tried to think up a good reason to stay. "If I somehow pass this exam, I'll most likely end up working with you anyway. Also, how could I leave this poor girl under YOUR care? Sure Al's fine, but who knows what kind of evil scheme you could come up with! For all I know, you could be waiting for the perfect moment to leave her beat up in an alley somewhere! You horrible fiend! So it's settled then, we're staying!" She nodded firmly, getting random blinks from everyone. Ed was the first to speak, a little bit aggravated.

"Alright alright! You can come along for a little bit! I don't care!" Alice smiled brightly, and Kerushi's face glowed.

"Oh thank you brother!" Al said, then he paused. "Uh oh…WE LEFT THE KITTY BACK AT THE ROCK!"

"Not likely…" Kerushi smiled and lifted the PJ top in her arms. Trisha the kitty's face poked out of the bundle.

"Aww man Al, what'dya find this time?"

"Can we keep her brother? Please?"

"It IS quite fuzzy…" Alice petted the kitty on its head, smiling a bit.

"We've already picked up enough passengers as it is! We don't need a cat tagging along!" Ed growled as he payed for the next train.

"Edo you spoilsport! She already has a name!" Kerushi growled right back. "It's Trisha!" Ed all of a sudden got real quiet.

"…I see…keep the thing if you want." Ed went and sat down at a bench. Kerushi blushed and bowed many, many times…((even though this isn't Japan, she's still an anime freak!))

"Gomen Nassai! We can change the name if it bothers you so much." Alice, confused, leaned in and whispered to Kerushi,

"I feel out of the loop, what's going on?"

"Their mom's name was Trisha. She died and they tried to bring her back to life…and failed miserably."

"But…that's forbidden Alchemy!"

"I know…that's why they're like this." Kerushi nodded in the direction of Edward's automail.

"Ed doesn't have an arm and a leg, and Al's missing his whole body."

"Y...you mean THERE'S NOBODY IN THAT ARMOR?" Alice screamed in horror, Kerushi grumbled and sweatdropped, and Al jumped back in surprise.

"Actually…no." He sweatdropped.

"Way to go Alice…" Kerushi grumbled.

"Really! I'm fine with it!" Al blushed a bit. Kerushi wasn't sure, so she got up under his face.

"You reeeeeeally sure?"

"I'm fine!" Al said roughly, getting a squeak from Kerushi. She'd never EVER seen him act like that on the show! She quietly mumbled sorry and went to look at the train schedule.

"When's the next train leave Ed?"

"It looks like ten minutes." Al said, peering over Kerushi and his brother's shoulders.

"Yeah…looks like it." Kerushi strained her eyes. Those day to night contacts were starting to bug her eyes. Or wait, was it the fact she wasn't used to anime eyes?

"See?" Al pointed something out on the schedule to Kerushi, "this is the train we want, because it stops a little west of Central. We'll walk to the capital building."

"I'm not stupid!" Kerushi snapped, "I'm just a little…nearsighted." Al recoiled and mumbled an apology, causing Kerushi to blush again. Alice had been staring off into nothing for a while.

"Are you alright?" Kerushi asked.

"I'm going to fail, I can't do this…" She mumbled, dropping her head.

"If you say you can't then you can't silly! If you say you can, then god damnit you can!" Kerushi smiled happily, while Ed started seething for some unknown reason.

"Pull yourself together! If you're going to give up that easily, then maybe you DON'T have what it takes to become a State Alchemist!" Alice perked her head up, evil anime stars in her eyes.

"You know what? You're right! I'll take that test and pass it with flying colors! Just to prove to you I'm better! When's that damn train get here?"

"Three minutes?" Al said meekly.

"Then three minutes we will wait!"

* * *

---Three minutes later---

* * *

"You need help?" Ed helped the now shaken Alice onto the train. Al, playfully, held his hand out to Kerushi.

"You need help too m'lady?"

"Why thank you kind sir!" Kerushi giggled and hopped on. Fun or not, this would have to be how she had to live for a while. And she might as well make the most of it!

* * *

WHOOT! That's probably my longest chapter! Well anyway, have fun reviewing! 


	6. Train ride, Pt 1

Whoot! More reviews! I love you guys! #Gives you all cookies# Gomen for making you wait, I had a case of writers block/laziness #makes a face# Anyway…

Psiren-Elric- XD I felt like being mean there ;D

Hoshi Akauri- XD good luck with waiting!

Desumegami- #feels loved# I'm making the personalities real? MY GOAL HAS BEEN ACHIEVED!

Roxie Faye- I HAVE ANOTHER CLONE! XD I'm glad you think it's funny

Disclaimer: I wish FMA was mine…if it was, Kerushi would actually be IN it…giving Al some romance…#sweat#

* * *

**Chapter 6: Train ride, pt 1**

"Whoooooooah…..Sugoi!" Kerushi exclaimed as she boarded the train. Instead of the public seats she was expecting, she had stepped into a private car!

"We splurged and bought ourselves a private room." Al said, stepping inside last, "This'll be a long trip, so we thought, 'Why go through all the disturbances?'" ((AN: When Kerushi first met Alice, I said it was ten miles west of Central…now I'm saying that it's long enough for an overnight train ride…why? IMPORTANT PART OF STORY HAPPENS HERE!))

"So Alice," Ed said sitting down, "You're going to be a State Alchemist right? You got a story?" He asked, and Alice sat down by the window.

"Well…I guess it all started when my town hit a depression. Nobody was buying stuff from us, so no one had any money to buy other things. My Bo…FRIEND Ryoko had no job, and he lived by himself, but then he got really sick so I went to take care of him. Only problem…there's no medicine for him, or the other people in town for that matter…I'm hoping to become a State Alchemist, so I can get permission to fund research to make the people in town better…I'm the best Alchemist in town so…'What the heck?'" She turned to stare out the window, "I'm worried about Ryoko."

"Is this guy your boyfriend?" Ed smirked, causing a blush to creep up Alice's neck.

"No! Just…good friend who needs my help." She stammered, "And he was the only one to accept me for my alchemic abilities…even my parents disowned me…they don't even know where I am right now…I just got up and left."

"Your parents are probably worried about you." Al said, "If you have a family you should go back to them." Hearing this, Kerushi's face fell a bit. She stared into her lap, biting her lip.

"I need to do SOMETHING to get the town back to the prosperous place it once was." Alice smiled, looking at the other people in the car. "That's all."

A few minutes of silence passed, until Al broke it.

"This'll be a long trip, perhaps we should have brought blankets?" Alice silently wrapped her white cape around herself, Ed doing the same with his trench coat. Al looked over at Kerushi, "What about you? Are you cold?" Kerushi shook her head, turning away from the other occupants of the room. More silence…Kerushi bit her lip, fighting tears. Ever since the 'family' comment, she'd felt this pain in her heart. She'd been so excited to be traveling with her heroes, she'd forgotten totally about her family.

"How the hell am I going to get home?" She mumbled, getting glances from the rest of the car. "My mom's probably found me missing by now, everyone's probably worried sick! And God, my sister! What's gonna happen to her?" She said turning around, tears budding in her eyes.

"You probably won't get home. Or at least you should think that way and try to make something of yourself here." Ed glanced up at the ceiling, not caring at all.

"Your sister?" Alice asked, leaning in, not paying any attention to Ed. Kerushi nodded sadly.

"My little sister Rinjii. She's twelve, doesn't talk a lot and looks up to me! She follows me around everywhere. When I went to camp in Elementary school, she cried because I was gone…imagine how much she'd suffer if I'm gone for good!" She looked down, squinting her eyes shut. She was taken by sobs pretty soon, and a few tears formed little circles on the carpet of the car. Nobody said anything, but Al put his hand around Kerushi's shoulder. She looked up, smiling sadly and leaned in against him.

"When I'm human, it will feel much softer, and not as metaly." He said softly, stroking her hair, although he couldn't feel it. Ed and Alice exchanged silent glances, not saying a word. Kerushi yawned and closed her eyes. Eight hours of sleep was not enough to keep the fangirl going.

"It's fine…" She muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

Late that night, Kerushi awoke to a dark car. Everyone else was soundly asleep. She shivered slightly, a window was open a bit in the car, letting a breeze come in as the train rolled through the countryside. She glanced over at Trisha the kitten, sound asleep in her top. Her Pajama pants however were free. Taking them in her hands, she turned them over. The fabric was relatively thick. Suddenly she got an idea.

"Maybe…just maybe…if this is FMA world…I could…transmutate my pants into a blanket…" She whispered to herself. Looking around, she found a small piece of paper and chalk on the floor. She carefully drew out a transmutation circle and set it in the middle of the car floor, with her pants overtop.

"Now how does this work again?" She mumbled. Copying Edward's technique, she clapped her hands softly and placed them on the paper. Soon, the circle started to glow, and so did the rest of the floor. "Nani?" She exclaimed, as the circle grew brighter. A larger flash of light, and her old pair of PJ pants had turned into a fuzzy pink blanket. "Sugoi…" She breathed, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. "Wow…"

"What are you doing?" Edward leaned over, asking slyly.

"What, huh?" Kerushi asked, jumping a bit, startled by his sudden appearance..

"I didn't know you knew alchemy."

"I…I didn't." Kerushi blinked, "Where I come from it doesn't exist. I guess here it's possible for me." She wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders, "Not too bad for a first timer eh?" Ed blinked.

"That's extremely well for a first timer…you say this was your first time EVER?" Ed knelt down on the floor next to Kerushi. She nodded, green eyes following his movements.

"Where I come from, alchemy is just a myth, a legend, folklore. I never tried it before here. I just drew a circle, and willed my clothes to become a blanket, and POOF, it happened." She shrugged, "I guess here I'm destined to become an alchemist.

"Destiny doesn't exist. This has got to be your own talent." Ed shook his head.

"How is watching TV talent? All I did was copy you…" Ed chuckled, thinking of something.

"Four traveling alchemists…I guess you aren't so useless after all!" Anger marks started growing on Kerushi's head.

"Hey!" Ed laughed again, slightly amused.

"So you're a quick learner?" Kerushi shrugged a bit.

"I guess miracles can happen…but I guess you can say that." She smiled evily, thwacking Ed with the tip of the blanket.

"Hey don't do that!"

"Make me stop!" Kerushi stuck out her tongue, thwacking Ed again.

"What are you two doing down there?" Alice sat up and yawned suddenly, "You're really loud." Kerushi blushed a bit.

"Nothing!" She stammered, a tad embarrassed that Alice had seen her.

"Yeah, and Alphonse sleeps like a big hunk of rock." Ed chuckled a bit, looking over at his brother in the darkness.

"I'm awake you know." He said, making Kerushi jump. Alice started laughing softly, and Kerushi joined in a bit later, after recovering from the shock.

"That was joyful." Alice stopped giggling

"Very." Kerushi smiled, "I'm glad I got stuck in here!" She giggled softly, putting her hand down into a mysterious pocket in her blanket, pulling out a few photos. "Huh? How'd those get there?" She leafed through them, only to get them taken away by Alice.

"Who are these people?"

"My friends and family." Kerushi responded half-heartedly. Most of them were school photos, well the ones of Rinjii, Kurisutii and Misheru were. Her parents were just pictures taken randomly. "The blonde teen is Misheru, the redhead is Kurisutii…the friends I was fighting with…"

"You were fighting?" Alice asked, studying the pictures. Ed and Al had yoinked a few away, and the three anime people were passing them around.

"About Ed, remember?" Kerushi blushed, glancing at the bishie, who wasn't interested.

"Do you think you'll get on good terms again? Or have a chance?" Al asked.

"Probably. I mean we were fighting over an anime character…well to them you're a character…it's not like they know you in person…and they won't believe me when I tell them that I know you…if I ever get back to tell them…" Kerushi's face fell again. Damn was this sad. Al put his hand on Kerushi's shoulder supportively.

"Don't get depressed, you can stay with us as long as you need to." Kerushi blushed yet again and mumbled thanks. Ed took this as his opportunity to speak.

"Yanno, Al, sooner or later both girls WILL have to leave. After Alice takes her test, she'll have to decide her fate, depending on whether she passes or not…then there's Kerushi's ordeal of getting home…"

"Haven't you heard a word I've said Ed? I have NO IDEA how I got here in the first place. I'm most likely gonna end up LIVING with you guys…" Kerushi seethed a bit…Ed hadn't been paying attention had he? Well she didn't have time to seethe for long, all of a sudden, she keeled over on the floor, clutching her head. For some strange reason, random memories of how she REALLY got transported to this world were being drilled into her brain…at the wrong time…

"Kerushi? Kerushi what's wrong?" Al shouted, standing slightly to pick up the moaning fangirl.

"Flashing…light…vortex…" She groaned and fell limp in Al's arms. For a few seconds she remained unconscious, and then she snapped back to her reality. "Huh? What?" Beads of sweat trickled down her face. "Oh my God…"

"We need to get her on a level surface." Alice said, pushing Al over towards the seats, motioning for him to put Kerushi down. "Ed, go get some water, and hurry!" He nodded and rushed out of the room, while Al set Kerushi down onto the seats. "Bring a cloth too!" Alice shouted after Edward, then going to hover over Kerushi, who was blinking spastically. Alice covered her up with the blanket, letting Kerushi's eyes roll back into her head. They re-appeared briefly, only for her to sit up and shout,

"TWO PLUS TWO EQUALS FOUR!" and pass out again.

"She's delusional!" Alice shouted, tossing her hands back, nearly hitting poor Edward in the face, who was at the moment coming back in with a bowl of water and a cloth. Quickly realizing her mistake, Alice muttered a "sorry" and grabbed the damp rag to put on the fangirl's forehead. For the next hour or so, the three FMA characters kept watch over Kerushi…

* * *

"Huh what?" Kerushi snapped awake, sweat still slightly trickling down her forehead. Down on the floor were the rest of her companions, all dead asleep. (With Alice on top of Ed…XD)

"What the hell happened?" Kerushi moaned, rubbing her head.

"That's what we'd like to know." Al said softly, giving Kerushi yet another heart attack. Silence, then she spoke.

"I…I'm starting to remember something else," She sat up straighter, blanket falling from her chest into her lap, "something about a vortex…coming out of my TV…" She moaned, putting a hand to her head again. Thoughts kept buzzing back and forth, making her dizzy. Edward's face, shaking, light, vortex, darkness. She squinted her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to organize the thoughts.

"So, is that how you got here?" Al asked, getting a pathetic look from Kerushi. Her eyes brimmed with tears, sadness washing over the fangirl.

"I think so…but…I still don't know why! Why am I here? How am I gonna get back?"

"I don't know…but you can stay with me and brother until you do…we won't leave you out alone." Al looked up, smiling softly in only a way he could.

"I know…but…but…" Kerushi stopped in mid sentence, broken by sobs again. Warm tears rolling down her face, she slid off of the bench onto the floor, straight into Al's arms. A bit surprised at first, the tin can boy relaxed and held her gently.

"Someday, I'll be able to feel how soft you are…" Kerushi smiled at this comment, wrapping her arms around the armor as far as they would go.

"Aru...kun…" She muttered his Japanese nickname, blushing slightly.

All of a sudden, glowing handprints appeared on Al's armor where Kerushi's arms were. It wasn't an ORDINARY glow, noooo. It was…sorta…an alchemic glow.

"What's going on?" He gasped, pulling back, getting a blank stare from Kerushi.

"I don't know…" she muttered, looking up as the prints on Al's armor faded. "But for a second there…your armor…felt as soft as skin…"

"And…I think….I felt….YOU!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! What's with Kerushi? Find out next chappie! (Which I'll hopefully post soon…damn writers block!) 


	7. Train ride, Pt 2

:D I'm back! Sorry for the wait between chapters five and six again, I sorta lost interest for a bit…hehe but anyway, I'm determined to keep updating! And good news, I GOT NEW REVIEWERS! Yeeeeesss! I'm guessing you old guys died or something because it's been awhile, but then again you probably assumed I died #sweat# anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Neassa- Tee hee, thankies!

PsycoNeko15- Yup, it was weird wasn't it? Tee hee ;D

BlackRoseOfAlchemicCreation- Yeah, Edo is a bit ruder in my fanfic than he probably would be, but blame Yachi for that, she's the co-writer! (We rp the entire thing!)

Fanatic- I'M WRITING!

Waterswind- Glad you like it!

Miss DarkRose- Yup…he felt something! DUN DUN DUNN!

Disclaimer: WHO TOLD YOU FMA WAS MINE? IT ISN'T! #Edo-kun spazz# Oh, and I don't own the 'ugg' boots either T.T

* * *

**Chapter 7: Train ride, pt 2**

"D…did I?" Kerushi stammered, blushing insanely. For those of you just tuning in, let's recap. After Kerushi fainted from the stress of having memories only the authoress knows about implanted into her brain, she woke up and was all sad 'n' stuffs about not being able to get home. She started crying and Al was comforting her, (while hugging her tee hee) and all of a sudden, GLOWING ALCHEMIC HANDPRINTS STARTED APPEARING ON AL'S ARMOR! And Dun dun dunnn, AL THINKS HE FELT SOMETHING! Gasp! Yeah anyway, back to the story…

"Heeeey what are you two lovebirds up to down there?" Alice leaned into the circle, causing Kerushi to jump and scramble back two feet.

"HEY! How long have you been awake?" Al jumped as well. Alice just giggled.

"The WHOLE tiiiiiime! No just kidding, I just woke up! Were you two getting 'in the mood?'?" She laughed, getting ready to drag Ed out of the car by the ear.

"No!" The two shouted at the same time.

"He's in a metal suit, how could we possibly…?" Kerushi stuttered, blushing deep crimson.

"Oh you'll figure something out." Alice rolled her eyes.

"W...we really should get some sleep…" Al stammered, turning to face the corner of the benches. Alice shrugged and scooted closer to Ed, causing Kerushi to scowl.

"This kid sleeps like a rock!" Alice laughed softly, leaning back against the bench. Kerushi did the same, leaning against Al as she dozed off.

* * *

The sun rose a few hours later, sending shafts of golden light into the car where our heroes were sleeping. Kerushi again, was the first to awake. Yawning and stretching, she felt rested and happy for the first time since she'd gotten stuck here. She'd gotten so much sleep the other day. Let's see…she fell asleep on the train, woke up in the middle of the night, alchemized her up a blanket, went unconscious, woke up, had her little scene with Al, then fell asleep again! Total of…ehh over 12 hours roughly.

"Wow, they're all still sleeping!"

"I'm not!" Alice smiled, giving Kerushi another heart attack….damn how many times do they have to scare her! "You're up early. The boys are still out."

"I got a lot of sleep yesterday. Way too much went on." Kerushi shrugged.

"That's good…as long as you aren't falling asleep today." Alice leaned back, staring out the window across from her.

"I doubt I will, I got around 14 hours or so…" Kerushi smiled, looking out the window as well.

"The train stops in central later this afternoon…" Alice mumbled to no one in particular. Trisha the cat mewed softly and Kerushi reached over to pick her up.

"You're really keeping that thing?" Alice cocked he head, and Kerushi nodded.

"Al wanted to keep it, and I'm obsessed with cats….so I have no problem!" She grinned. Silence…

"Listen, I'm sorry." Alice said after a bit.

"For what?" Kerushi blinked.

"I know I've been rather mean to you lately….it's just…I'm really nervous about this test! What if I fail? I'd let down Ryoko, and the entire town! If I become a state alchemist, I can fund research to make everyone better! I CAN'T fail!" Alice was on the verge of tears here. Kerushi just grinned like the idiot she was.

"Trust me, you won't! If you have enough determination and drive, you can do anything! Well…'cept maybe fly…that's pretty much impossible. But if someone like me, who comes from an ENTIRELY different world where alchemy doesn't exist, can turn a pair of pants into a blanket, then imagine what YOU can do!"

"But they only accept one or two alchemists a YEAR….you DO know that right?" Alice looked at Kerushi like she was crazy. The fangirl just nodded insanely.

"Yeah I know."

"This has really been eating at me for awhile now…I…hey wait…you performed alchemy?" Alice's jaw nearly dropped down to the floor!

"Yeah, last night remember? I was cold…I just sorta…copied Edo's technique and willed my pants to become a blanket and BLAM! It happened…" Kerushi gestured wildly, nearly knocking Trisha out of her lap.

"Impressive…" Was Alice's only reaction.

"Ed thought it was…He woke up and saw me…an'…I'm not sure…but I think this is how I'm magically pulling items from my time out of my pants/blanket pocket." Kerushi looked at her hand, just now noticing the transmutation circle drawn in black ink on it. "Oh I totally forgot about this! I was bored the other night and drew this here…I guess that's how…" She cut off, "sorry! I guess I'm rambling…y…you probably don't care do you?" Alice blinked.

"What's going on?" Kerushi blushed, not paying any attention to Alice's comment, remembering something.

"Can…can you keep a secret?" Kerushi stammered, but she didn't have a chance to say her secret however…Ed rolled over and moaned,

"Do you mind shutting up? I'm trying to sleep!" Alice just laughed.

"So much for secret! And you're the one who needs to shut up, it's about time you woke up anyway! You lazy bum! Now go get us food!"

"But I'm not hungr..."

"GET ME FOOD!" Alice cut Ed off, throwing a shoe at him.

"QUIT DOING STUPID STUFF LIKE THAT!" Ed yelled, rubbing his head where the shoe had hit him.

"THEN GO GET ME FOOD!" Alice yelled right back. Kerushi rolled her eyes and stood up to leave.

"I'll just go get it!" She was about to leave the car, but Ed yoinked her to the floor and stormed out of the room in a huff. Kerushi sat back down roughly. (And amazingly, Al is STILL asleep XDD)

"A…Alice?" Kerushi said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"A…about what happened last night with Al…it WAS something…I honestly have no clue what happened," she glanced over at the suit of armor, "but I think…last night…his armor…felt like skin….and he said that he could…feel ME for a second…dya think that might be some form of alchemy?"

"I've never heard of a technique like that. I've been researching practically my whole life, but never have I come across such a thing. You think you transmutated skin for him or something?" Alice cocked an eyebrow. This was getting insane.

"I don't know! I just hugged him and left glowing handprints, and where they were I could feel skin! Although the rest of my body that was touching him felt armor!" She glanced down at the transmutation circle drawn on her hand, "I wonder if it was this circle…I wonder…" Alice sweatdropped.

"And why would you carelessly draw a transmutation circle on your hand? Do you know what could happen?" She yelled.

"I drew it in my world! Alchemy doesn't exist there!" Kerushi yelled back.

"Okay…" Alice grumbled.

"It isn't a science where I come from, it's just made up! So a circle there is harmless…but here…I suppose it could be dangerous…but don't things only transmutate when you will them to?" Kerushi thought about it for a second, but then stood up instead.

"I might as well go freshen up…and see if I can transmutate my dress into something else…it's getting annoying…and wrinkly." She walked out of the room in search of a train restroom.

* * *

Not two seconds later, Al stirred awake. Upon noticing Ed and Kerushi were gone, he asked,

"Where'd Edward and Kerushi go?"

"Oh Kerushi went to make you a beautiful wedding dress, and Edward is preparing you guys a wedding feast!" Alice said playfully, having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"No…really…" Al sweatdropped.

"Ed went to go get food, and Kerushi is trying on new clothes." Alice smiled insanely, half laughing. She didn't laugh for long, Ed slammed the door back open, still angry.

"I'm back…and there is no food for you!" He pointed evily at Alice. She just snatched the bag out of his hands.

"OOOH YES IT'S MINE!" She cackled, then in a TOTALLY different tone, "Thank you so much! I always a strong, handsome man would come to my rescue when I was hungry and weak! Oh thank you Edward, I'll remember this day for the rest of my life! …Is that what you wanted?"

"You ungrateful little…." Ed just grumbled.

"I'm ba-ack!" Came a singsongey voice from outside the door. It slowly slid open, revealing Kerushi in a light pink t shirt with a sparkly, ruby red heart in the center, a ruby velvet miniskirt, pink legging tights, pink fluffy "ugg" style boots and her brown hair down for a change. Noticing the silence, she stopped and started tapping her foot. "Uhm, what's going on here?"

"Yeah yeah yeah…here." Alice paid no attention to Kerushi for the moment, handing Ed his food. Then she looked up, "Oh Kerushi, you look…pink!"

"Thanks, it's my favorite color!" Kerushi winked, just then noticing Ed gobbling down all the food. "HEEY GIMME SOME!" She yoinked him down the floor by his braid.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He shouted.

"You were hogging all the food." Kerushi said simply. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, your food is over here!" Kerushi blushed a bit, and sweatdropped.

"Oh, never mind!" She smiled sweetly, trying to cover up her mistake. Ed just grumbled.

"These…WOMEN! I swear they're trying to kill me!"

"Eeeeeeeasy brother!" Al sweatdropped. Kerushi thought this would be a good time to start being annoying, because she's just cool like that. ((;D)) She spun around, letting her skirt flair a bit, and in the sweetest voice she could,

"Oh Edo-kun, this is why so many girls in my world love you! Your short temper, your quirky attitude, your vertically challengedness, and your kawaii li'l' chibi face and rock hard abs makes any girls heart flutter," She batted her eyelashes, "you turn us into snarling, raging, panting, jungle beasts!" She gave a little claw thing, giggling insanely. "Rawr!"

The room was dead silent. Ed dropped the food that was in his hand. They were stunned. Kerushi just gave a little "tee hee" and started eating. Alice slowly resumed eating as well, while Ed just went full speed. Al was busy staring at the food hungrily, for he could not eat. Kerushi, noticing this, stopped eating, letting her face fall slightly.

"Hey, you gonna finish that?" Ed asked, gesturing towards Kerushi's not yet eaten breakfast. She shook her head and he just grabbed it, gobbling it down. After a bit, Kerushi couldn't stand it.

"Excuse me." She stood up and ran out of the room, eyes tearing. ((Aww, pity!))

"Should we chase her?" Alice asked, looking up.

"I'll go." Al got ready to stand up, when Ed stopped him.

"Wait," he swallowed the food that was in his mouth at the time, "she probably went to the ladies room." Al did an anime style fall.

"I'll go!" Alice stood up cheerfully. "And don't you dare touch my food Ed!" She added fiercely as she left.

"Alright already! Who'd want your stupid food anyway?" Ed said, eyeing it hungrily…damn was he like a bottomless pit or something!

* * *

--IN THE WOMANS RESTROOM—

* * *

Sniffling, Kerushi sat in one of the small stalls, ((Note: I'm making this like a present day restroom. Even though it's on a train. Why? Cause it's a cool train ;D)) she just felt so sorry for Al. Why? Because I made her feel sorry for him! Alice came in at this moment and knocked on the occupied stall door.

"Hey what's wrong? You were all flirty and happy a minute ago." Through the door, Kerushi mumbled a "Nothing." Alice rolled her eyes and leaned against an adjacent stall. "Well obviously SOMETHING is wrong. But if you're in denial," She smirked, suddenly getting an idea, "I'll just go back to the room…and have Alphonse all to myself! …or do I have it wrong?"

"Wait." Kerushi blushed slightly from inside the door, letting it swing open, revealing her standing.

"Is it Edward you like?" Kerushi shook her head. She didn't know anymore! "Well in anycase, I win either way!" Alice gave a victory peace sign.

"I…really don't know….Ed is just so…bishounen and all, but Al….you just can't help but feel sorry for him!" Alice nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean….those poor kids." She sighed, "Everyone here seems to have a tragedy befalling them." Kerushi shook her head, still sniffling.

"Not me…I just had my dream come true. Although," She laughed slightly, "I realize this is a stupid thing to wish for. I mean…when I get back…IF I get back…I most likely won't remember a thing! It always works like that." She sighed, "You all have real problems, because you live here. I've just been teleported here for who knows why! My problems don't even matter to you guys."

"They obviously matter to Al." Alice said softly, "he's such a sweet kid." Kerushi blushed insanely. "And the must matter to Ed, or else we wouldn't be here right now. We'd still be wandering down that dirt road." Kerushi didn't agree. She shook her head.

"No. Ed's doing this for you. So you can get to Central, and take that test…I'm just along for the ride!" Alice wasn't even listening by now, she was too busy gazing into the mirror.

"but…nobody besides Ryoko has ever helped me before…my parents were against alchemy, they disowned me when they found out I was performing it…I just figured it would bring honor if I got up to a high ranking or something…I've been living with Ryoko for the past year or so." She sighed, "an'…Oh Kerushi, what if he dies!" She started sobbing, "what am I gonna do?" Kerushi wrapped Alice into a friendly hug.

"There there, nobody's going to die." Kerushi was just about to sing a quote from one of her favorite songs, when Ed started knocking on the bathroom door.

"You two have been gone a long time, what's the deal!" Alice sniffled and stood up, rubbing her eyes.

"WE'RE FINE!" She swung the door wide open, "In fact," BLONK! What's blonk? It's the sound that a bathroom door makes when it beams a short state alchemist right in the noggin. Alice just looked at Ed, laying there on the floor.

"Alice…" Kerushi blinked, "dya realize what you just did?" Alice just stared, then started giggling, then she full out cracked up.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ed shouted, rubbing his head. Kerushi couldn't take it either, she started cracking up as well.

"Oh yes it is!" She said between laughs.

"I'm sorry!" Alice spat out, still laughing.

"Don't be, he deserved it!" Kerushi grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Ed shouted, as Al came rushing down the hallway.

"Brother, is everything alright? I heard yelling…" Alice was literally on the floor laughing by now, and Kerushi was trying to hold back tears.

"Nothing's wrong…Ed's just being the evil lil bishie he is!"

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY HEIGHT AGAIN? I'LL RIP OF YOUR LEGS, THEN WHO'LL BE THE TALL ONE!" Ed started spazzing, which meant Al had to hold him back. The girls just started laughing harder.

"Come on, we better get back to the car before someone reports us." Al sweatdropped and started carrying Ed back to their car.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG HUNK OF STEEL!" Ed screamed as they walked down the hall. Alice started to calm down as she walked back behind the boys, and Kerushi followed her. With these guys around, she'd never get sad!

* * *

Wheee! That chapter is DONE! Be ready for the next chapter soon, I'm still typing! Oh, and please leave a review:) 


	8. Walking to Central

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! School and stuff caught up with me and I lost my inspiration to write! Sorry! I'm gonna try and put out another chapter after this one within a week for ya'll! School is getting tougher and it's catching up with me and making me sleepy…so I'll do my best kay? Oh and while I was gone…T.T I got my first flame. And then I got another (half) flame. So I'll post my responses to those first.

Fan (from ch 2)-Oh so it wasn't the LONGEST chapter out there. I was referring to the fact it took me a long time to type…

Fan- (from ch 7)- What exactly are you saying I'm abusing? The privilege of smile, or the privilege of emotion in general? I'm just posting a written version of the chibi Al versions you see in the anime. (Yanno like when he 'cries' although he cannot REALLY cry) That's all it really is…so how is it disgusting?

Mutsu Okato- The skin thing can, or can't happen? Dija forget the T in your caps rant? If so, then this is a FANFICTION! If not, I'm saying that Kerushi is extremely stupid. And Kerushi's a FANGIRL! Meaning she HAS no technique of her own at this point. Just be patient and I'll get to it!

Ok responses to flames is over…Now onto the nice reviews! I don't exactly remember which reviews came when while I was MIA, so I'll just respond to as many as possible.

PsycoNeko15- Really? SWEET! Now I must find out where they actually do alchemy…

RoxieFaye- Tee hee, Kerushi is a little mixed up. Poor lil fangirl. And yes, I attempted to draw a circle the other day, one of the simpler ones I saw in the manga…sadly it didn't turn out so well…I guess the FMA characters can draw it fast because they're used to it #shrug#

MissDarkRose- XD Yes, Ed got 'Blonked'

Sokkazukofan- #shiftey eyes# I'll email you the pairings…

Sakura- XD She might, then again she might not! You'll see….#shiftey eyes#

Dragonfyre- XD yay I'm glad you think it's incredible.

Lin16- HE IS THE BISHIE! Have you seen how he looks in the movie? #dies of schmexyness# So…hawt…

Hoshi Akauri- What's wrong with me liking pink? O.o Tee hee, my Ed and Al pins wave back at the plushies.

Fanatic (not to be confused with my flamer…)-It's cool! YAY! And I'm getting onto it! Gomen!

Atlantian-Wolf- I know alchemy isn't just made up, it IS real, just not the technique that Ed and them use. I'm just saying Kerushi is extremely dense XD

Vivian Remora- Glad you think it's funny :D

Kittygirl109- YAY! Someone else added it to favs! And now you can check and say 'YAY! NEW CHAPPIE!'

FunnelCakeRoxMySox- YAY! I HAVE ANOTHER MINION! And I'm a GODDESS! Only my BF calls me that :D I feel loved!

Linaborn without being asked- I'm happy you think it's funny, and Alice is a fancharrie my friend made up for the fiction/rp. And Al CAN'T feel I know that, but you'll see :D And yes, Kerushi isn't AS spazzy as the other fangirls, but she's still cool!

IMC- UPDATE HERE YA GO!

Nitroviper- XD yes, I obsess. And I know about begging for reviews but that was only for the first few chapters to get people to read my story. Now it has a following of fans (who've probably deserted me by now since I haven't updated) and I don't think that'll be a problem. Oh and don't worry about Ed making out with Kerushi, that doesn't happen! And don't worry about half-flames, I can take it, and yeah it's rp based so what can I say?

Treasureplanet-gurl- I THINK I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! XD Thankies, I do my best to keep the personalities in line, but thank Yachi for that :D and you'll get your Royness soon you Roy lover! And Kerushi goes on Sugar sprees so…WATCH OUT!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Hiromu Arakawa? I don't think so…therefore I do not own FMA…

* * *

**Chapter 8: Walking to Central**

"CENTRAL STATION!" The conductor yelled as the train slowed to a stop. People in the public cars started to stand and brush themselves off to leave. And in our car, the heroes of this Fic were doing the same.

"Ahh that's us!" Al stood up quickly, gathering the few possessions they had up. Kerushi stood as well, grabbing Trisha the kitten and her blanket. Alice gathered up her stuff, while Ed just stood and stretched leisurely.

"Come on Alice, you've gotta take that test!" Kerushi smiled, looking over at the redhead.

"Ah…right!" She smiled back, and the foursome made their way off of the train.

"Uhm….which way now?" Alice sweatdropped as she stood on the platform. Ed rolled his eyes and pointed in some direction.

"This way." He started to walk, not paying any attention to his companions. Kerushi blinked and ran to try to catch up with Ed and Alice who'd started to follow. The foursome walked out of the station in silence.

* * *

"Soo…are you doing alright Kerushi?" Al decided to break the silence as they walked out of the station.

"Just fine!" She nodded, smiling.

"Perhaps I should have called in ahead, to let them know I was coming…" Alice pondered, staring into the sky.

"YOU THINK SO?" Ed shouted, then he sighed. "I guess I'll talk to Mustang then."

"You'd do that for me?" Alice got all shimery eyed, grateful that he was going to help her.

"Whatever…" Was his only reaction, uninterested as always. Kerushi decided that this would be an excellent time to butt in and make a comment, in which she was trying to hook Ed up with Alice.

"Come on Ed, don't be such a grouch! You'll never get a girlfriend in this world that way!"

"Who needs women? All they bring is trouble." He rolled his eyes.

"Brother, what about Winry? Don't say such things!" Al protested, trying to stick up for his long time friend.

"Winry is trouble too!" Ed grumbled. Kerushi smirked, remembering fanfictions like this one about Winry and Ed.

"Oh riiiiiight. You say that, but you really mean…"

"I feel out of the loop. This stalker girl knows everything!" Alice groaned. She didn't know too much about the brothers…at least she didn't know anything a fangirl would.

"Winry is their friend from childhood. And from all the random fanfictions I've read, Ed is in lo…"

"Fanfiction?" Al cut her off. Keeping her from saying 'In love with her,' which would most likely result in an explosion from Ed…so it's probably a good thing Al cut her off.

"Stories made up by fans of your show! In them you do what the author desires! Which in some cases it's disturbing…but most of the time they're fun to read! I'm writing one myself actually…If I can ever figure out a plot." Kerushi sweatdropped. Back home her fanfiction wasn't going to well. ((AN: Kerushi is based off of me…so I'm writing this like I'm her, and this happened…and yeah…))

"YOU'RE A FREAKY STALKER GIRL YOU KNOW!" Ed screamed for no apparent reason. I guess he was fed up with Kerushi knowing EVERYTHING about him. Hell she probably knew the color of his boxers. ((Light blue…tee hee)) All he would have to do is ask and she'd blurt out the answer…

"I ain't a stalker." Kerushi blinked. "I'M A FANGIRL!" She struck a proud pose, smiling like an idiot.

"Ah…the headquarters are just up ahead." Al decided to change the subject…by stating a FACT!

"Well…this is it." Alice gulped. Kerushi somehow changed back into a cheerleader costume, pom poms included…and she started to cheer,

"Alice, Alice, she's da man! If she can't do it, none of those other dorks can! GOOOOO ALICE!" She tossed the pink and white pom poms into the air and blew into a horn with Alice's face on it. The girl just sweatdropped.

"I'm not a man…"

"Nothing else rhymed with 'can!'" Kerushi whined. And nothing really rhymed with 'girl'…cept 'hurl' and that was only used in a negative cheer…

"How can we be sure of that?" Ed muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Alice slapped Ed across the face, causing him to twitch.

"I think that counts as generic anime-girl behavior…so yep, she's 100 female!" Al proclaimed proudly. Acting WAY out of character for a second…

"Well…to HQ, AWAY!" Kerushi giggled and super-hero style walked away.

* * *

"I hope Mustang is in today." Ed mumbled as the heroes approached Central. Kerushi breathed in awe at the huge building. The only word in a fangirl vocabulary for this?

"Sugoi…"

"That's a first brother! You always hate it when Mustang's around!" Al laughed, letting Ed get little anger veins on his forehead.

"Well, we better get a move on! What're we waiting for?" Kerushi smiled and started to march inside the building.

"Wait! Slow down!" Alice called and Kerushi screeched to a halt. "Maybe we should find a place to stay first?"

"Good point." Kerushi put her hand to her chin, pondering the options. "I'm not taking the exam, soo I guess I can find us a place to stay!"

"Do you need someone to go with you?" Alice asked.

"I'll go!" Al volunteered, raising his metal hand. "Brother, you can help Alice."

"O.o Ok then…" Kerushi blinked at his sudden enthusiasm.

"Right." Ed nodded and started to drag Alice inside, while Kerushi waved "buh bye" and started walking off with Al at her side. This was the beginning of a LOOONG stay here at Central, and what better way to start it, than meeting up with Mustang?

* * *

Ok, tis enough for this chappie! Just a little bit of filler until I type up the next part kay? I'll try to get another chapter up over Thanksgiving break. XD I haven't updated since like August! Oh well, School is always controlling! I'll do my best! #salutes# 


	9. Flames and Bedframes!

YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL! #gives reviewers cookies!# Thankies for coming back! Two days and what? 7 reviews? Now it's been a few days and I have a whole bunch more! You rock!

PsycoNeko15- #nodnod# Now only if we could do Alchemy like Edo and Aru…THEN MY LOCKER WOULD FINALLY OPEN! (Very long story about that, want me to tell it next chappie?)

Sokkazukofan- #nod# Ki-chan is HYPUR!

Mizu no Youkai- XD and then Kerushi would get mauled! And yeah, the couples are confusing, you'll just hafta wait and see!

Atlantian Wolf- #getting chappie up# Whee!

Treasureplanet gurl- SUGAR! And yes, they keep the kitty, as long as nothing happens #Shuts mouth before there's a spoiler!# XD Oh and Roy says:

"GET OFF ME!"

MC: #slaps roy#

Roy:( Ow!

MC: Dat's better!

Roxie Faye- FANGIRLS UNITE! XD don't ask me WHERE she gets the cheerleader gear…majik pocket? XD that's ONE way to be annoying! And yes, MANLY MEN! (Random joke with friends XD)

Anime Princess- School sux, I hear ya! T.T

Tenshi of Light- XD for the puppy eyes, I WILL BE OF SERVICE NYA!

Tenshi of Darkness- Yay! Now I have more plushies for Al to play with! And cookies! #chomps# Yeah, my response to the flamer is below, and don't worry, I don't listen:D

Raining Heart- UPDATE AWAY!

Mizu no Youkai- Exactly! Flamers shouldn't read just so they can flame!

Lina- I think I DO recognize you! MewUSA hai? Anyway, sorry I'm "taking" away Alphonse XD but hai, he does have a crush on her #MAJOR HINT# so yeah….

And then one day, I got a Flame…a really nasty one! Though I did say they were welcome, so sonch91, THIS IS A RESPONSE!

sonch91- …Up yours!

No seriously, it's a fanfiction. I don't care if you get pissed about my spelling and characters going OOC, honestly I don't. JUST DON'T READ THE STORY! I seriously say "Hot" as "hawt" emphasizing the W, and since Kerushi IS me in a sense…I like to type dialogue the way people say it. You're just taking this way too seriously! I Love Al to death and I agree he's a great character. If you keep reading you see that Kerushi's opinion changes! She was Ed obsessed when she said that, and didn't really like Al all that much. Again, this is a FANFICTION, one based off a roleplay, and I personally think my friend did an excellent Job playing Ed. So….up yours.

Ok rant over!

Disclaimer: Am I Japanese? No! Therefore I can't create a JAPANESE anime that sells as good as FMA does…and therefore I DO NOT OWN FMA! (God I'm running out of funny disclaimers! Review and give me funny ways to state my disclaimer and I'll give you a cookie!)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Flames and Bedframes!**

"Mustang's office is right this way." Ed looked behind him to make sure Alice was following. He and Alice were going to find Mustang, while Al and Kerushi went out to find someplace to live…

WHAM!

"Edward!"

Poor Ed hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. So the poor pint-sized alchemist had just slammed into the stomach of, RIZA HAWKEYE!

"Oh sorry, Edward!"

"Ehh it's ok. Nice to see you Hawkeye." Ed mumbled, rubbing his head. Running into Hawkeye's chest/stomach didn't really help the fact that his head was already sore from the "blonk" from the door earlier.

"I see you've returned…" Riza backed up a few steps and regained her poise. Hey, SOMEONE had to be sane around here!

"Yeah, haven't been back for awhile…how are you?" Ed shrugged, looking down at the floor.

"Alight…so…who's this?" Riza nodded to Alice, who waved shyly.

"This girl wants to take the State Alchemy exam…and we're going to see Mustang...is he in?" Ed tried to peer past Riza, trying to see the door to Mustang's office.

"Yes. Follow me." Riza turned around to walk, and then added something over her shoulder to Alice. "By the way, I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

"Ah…Hi. Nice to meet you." Alice stammered. Like she'd told Ed and company before, she'd never really dealt with Military personal.

"Likewise…uhm, what's your name? I didn't catch it."

"Ah…Alice Perkins."

"Well then Alice, follow me." With that, Hawkeye began to walk forward, with Ed and Alice following, intently staring straight ahead…well Alice was at least.

* * *

"Well here's Lieutenant Colonel's office." The silence that followed the threesome all the way up the hall was broken as Riza stopped abruptly at a door, nearly causing Alice to run into her back. Riza opened up the door and peered inside.

"Lieutenant Colonel? You have visitors."

"Come on in!" Was all that was heard from inside the cracked door. Riza opened it fully, letting Ed and Alice step inside.

"Well well well, Fullmetal. Back in Central?" Everyone's favorite Flame Alchemist smirked from his place at his desk. Ed just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's been a long time hasn't it? Look I'm just gonna get down to business. I'm not here for myself, I'm here for her!" He pointed to Alice, who whimpered like a hurt puppy from nervousness. ((Wouldn't YOU be nervous if you had to talk to a big scary alchemist! XD))

"Well then, what can I do for you miss?" Roy cocked an eyebrow and moved his legs down to the floor from their previous position atop his desk.

"Ah…Thanks for seeing me today." Alice stammered, trying to look all businessy like. Roy just chuckled.

"My pleasure."

"I…" Alice swallowed, "want to take the State Alchemy exam. Please? What do I need to do to prepare for it?" She asked, almost begging. She really wanted to take this test! Roy chuckled again and raised his eyebrows.

"I suggest you study your hardest, Fullmetal might make a suitable tutor…IF he's up to giving you a hand…that might be a BIG job for someone so SMALL!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED BEAN!" Ed yelled, leaving Mustang to laugh.

"Calm down Fullmetal! Are you up to the job or not?"

"Do I have to?" Ed whined, "Do I HAVE to put up with her for that long?" He glared at Alice, who gave him a puppy-dog pout.

"All the other resident Alchemists have gone away! Looks like you're the only one." Roy sneered.

"Please Edward?" Alice pleaded, clasping her hands and whimpering.

"Alright, whatever." Ed huffed, "but I'm not happy about it!"

"YOU MEAN IT!" Alice's eyes shimmered.

"Glad to see YOU'RE not shy anymore..." Ed rolled his eyes, hoping he wasn't going to get glomped.

"Feel free to use the Library for research materials!" Roy tried to stifle his laughter. This was just too funny!

"Alright, fine! I can just only hope that Al and Kerushi have found us a place to stay…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kerushi and Al were looking at a nice homey bed and breakfast AT THAT EXACT MOMENT!

"I wonder what a room would cost here?" Kerushi mumbled, looking at a sign on the door.

"Maybe we should LOOK at a few rooms first. Who knows how long we'll be staying here." Al looked in the direction of Headquarters, wondering how it was going with Mustang. Kerushi nodded and knocked on the door. It swung open a few seconds later, revealing a little old woman.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah! We're looking for a place to stay. We have two other people with us…they're…somewhere else right now..." Kerushi stammered, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Well then, come on in! Don't be shy." The woman smiled and ushered the two inside.

The Bed and breakfast looked like any old house. Couches and chairs in a large sitting room, Kitchen off to the side, and a long narrow staircase leading to the upper floors.

"Wow, sure is cozy!" Kerushi smiled, stepping in and shutting the door as Al walked in behind her.

"Uhm…my brother and uhm…sister are also coming! Right lil sis?" Al stuttered, trying to keep a low profile. Kerushi gave him a funny look at first, and then caught on.

"Right!" Al leaned down and whispered,

"That'll draw less attention to us."

"Yeah." Kerushi nodded.

"We'll need a room, four beds please." Al stood up straight again, looking at the elderly woman.

"Alright then, follow me." She replied and started walking up the stairs. Kerushi followed her while Al scooched up the stairs sideways…Hard to do for a suit of armor…

"This place sure is homey…" Kerushi muttered, looking at a few paintings on the walls of the passage.

"You like it?" The old woman smiled as she got to the top, "well here are the rooms we have available." She opened up a door, revealing a large, yet plain room. There were no beds set out, but a few notches in the walls indicated that there were pull out beds hidden.

"This is perfect!" Al exclaimed, stepping inside.

"How much?" Kerushi turned to the woman and asked.

"And are meals included?" Al added.

"Yes, food is included. As for the price, 50 dollars a night." ((AN: I have NO IDEA what currency they use. So I'm just using dollars X.x))

"That sounds reasonable, we'll take it!" Al said happily, "although I can't quite say how long we'll need it."

"That's fine, please make yourselves at home!" Granny ((what the owner has now been dubbed)) smiled and turned to walk away.

"50 dollars a night? You sure we can afford that?" Kerushi asked Al, turning the "Vacant" sign to "occupied."

"We have plenty of money in out state funds, so we don't need to worry about that."

"I guess you're right." Kerushi mumbled, eyeing a desk in the center of a wall with two windows. There were two beds areas directly in front of the windows on the opposite wall, a bed by the door, and another bed right next to a small, walk in closet on the wall opposite the door.

"The desk is reserved for Alice, for her studies." Al commented as Kerushi ran her hand across it.

"Right."

"Speaking of Alice, I suppose we should go pick them up." Kerushi nodded in agreement, walking over to the door.

"But before we go," She walked over to the first notch in front of the first window, pulled out the bed and put Trisha, all wrapped up in her bundle, down on it. "Here you are, stay here girly!" Trisha mewed happily and went back to sleep.

"Guess we'll need extra money for cat supplies huh?" Al said, trying to slither out the door to go back down the stairs sideways.

"Yeah. But don't worry, I'll take care of that!" Kerushi winked, following Al out the door. He began to slide down the stairs, grumbling.

"This'll get painfully annoying." Kerushi giggled and hopped down after him.

"You can go get Alice and Ed, I'm gonna go take care of getting extra fundings for Trisha." Kerushi spun around once outside and was about to head off in the direction of the town Square.

"Wait! It's not safe for a girl like you to be wandering around by yourself!" Al reached out his hand to stop her, but she ducked away.

"Relax! I swear, I'm fine! I'm 15 years old! If I can walk around in the future by myself, with all the robbers and rapists around, I think I can handle a small town!"

"Alright, I won't stop you. But please, do be careful!" Al sighed, giving Kerushi a last warning.

"I will!" She giggled, "Meet me in the square with Alice and Ed later! Bye!" She waved, and rushed off, leaving Al alone to recover his brother and Alice.

"See ya!" Al called after, and then turned to head back to Central. What does Kerushi have in mind? You'll see next chapter!

* * *

Whee! I kept my promise, and I'm still typing! Review guys, and FLAMERS BEWARE! I'm WAAAAAAAITING! 


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

RANDOM LITTLE AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm SO sorry for not updating guys, I would have updated a while ago, but I got a new computer and my old one with all my roleplay files saved on it is currently at my boyfriend's house. I've told him to send me the files but he hasn't yet #sweatdrop# So right now I can't update. I have the next chapter pretty much finished, I just need the rp dialogue…which right now I don't have…yeah. Once my bf gets his butt up and sends me the files, you'll get a REAL update. For now I can just respond to the reviews!

First off to my loveable flamer, Sonch 91!

Sonch 91- First off, this actually made me laugh! Sounds like something my friend would say XD And first off, I'm not failing English so….#bleeeeh# XD yeah. Anyway, I'm not "technically" putting myself in the story, I created a character BASED off of me so much that she pretty much is me (if that even makes sense) So…don't feel sorry for Edo…even if ya do hate him ;D

Oh and speaking of baking cookies…want a….BROWNIE! XD I make some mean brownies #nodnod#

So…up yours…yet again XD

This is a response to a semi-flame as they called it, but in my book it's "constructive criticism" Thanks for being polite :D Here's a brownie! #throws one#

rabbit-ninja- XD my flames aren't really flames…cept for the first one from sonch 91…(but from what you said, that one wasn't a flame either :) )

Anyway getting onto REAL response,

My chapters DO need a bit more detail, even I think so, and I'm doing my best and I agree with most of my reviewers, I have gotten better since I first started. But you have to understand that my story is based off a roleplay done on AIM with hardly ANY actions at all, mostly dialogue. And again, I AM doing my best to add in more details than there originally were, and most of my chapters are about 2-3 pages long. Occasionally I'll get one that's like a page, but that's only when I decide that's where I need to end it. #shrug#

Mechanical errors are plentiful in this story #sheepish grin# but when I'm writing for fun, I really don't pay much attention. Sure, I am a grammar/spelling Nazi and use spell check CONSTANTLY, but if I want the dialogue to be cutesy then I spell it wrong on purpose. #shrug# it's just my style of writing.

Other reviews!

Mizu No Youkai, Fang, Tenshi of light and darkness, Kitty kat 2009 and Raining heart- I'll update as soon as I get those files

Treasureplanet-gurl- Thanks! I kinda thought I was being too nice for Roy, so I added in a few things #sweat# yeah, glad you think he's in character!

Lina(the al obsessed one)- XD You will see. And I have another statement for you: YOU CAR-AZY! #cough# XD But craziness is ok with me! #glomps#

Lina-bornwithoutbeingasked- Pretty sure you're the same as the insane one…if not then OOPS. Oh, sorry about confusing you with a member from USA, I can't keep track of all the people I know online #sweat#

SuicidalKitsune- Whee! Glad you like the ficcy! XD and I have no idea how 'cenz' would translate into dollars…so I just used dollars #shrug# easier! #lazymeh#

AnimePrincess- XD #sweat# I don't really ENJOY telling flamers off…but it's so much fun to write!

Roxie Faye- Wow really? That's awesome! My friend played alice, and her crush at the time, his last name is Perkins so #shrug# it kinda fit. And Alice is refined and lolitaey, like French people so…guess it does work out! XD and I added in that line just to add some comic relief, cause the chapter wasn't very funny.

Lina(insane one)- Whoot! I'm cool! 8D Thankies

Lin16- Whee you're back! #glomps#

I'm better than all of you XD- Yay:D Glad you like it!

Vivian Remora- XD yeah I died for awhile…but I'm back!

Kittygirl109- Yay #joins in happy dance# Still got a few chapters left!

Atlantian-wolf- You'll find out!

Rishan- Oh yeah, she'll be safe :D

Lina yet again- Yeah I'm okay…just waiting for a few files…

Yeah, that's all my reviewers.

Anywayz, WANT A PREVIEW OF WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

Kershi: Whee this'll be fun!

Alice: Wow Kerushi! I LOVE what you do in the next chapter!

Kerushi: Really?  
Alice: That was such a good song!

Kerushi: thankies:D

Ed: #being crushed under weight of something#

Al: I'm glad I can help you girls!

Kerushi and Alice: Aww Al you're so sweet!

Al: YAY!

Ed: #being a sourpuss#

XD that's all I can give you now! Just wait…hopefully it won't be long!

Until next time!

MC


	11. Performing at my New Home!

I'M BACK! Finally! xD my bf (Now ex T.T) got up off his lazy butt and sent me my files! Not all of them were there though, so bits and pieces are missing. I'll have to see what I can remember, so if anything sounds strangely OOC for this fic, forgive me #bows# And please all of yas still be here! #prays# Anyway, time to respond to reviews I got during my leave of absence!

I am better than all of you xD- Sorry for missing your birthday (like three months ago!) xD Gomen.

Lina – Hmm where to start? You sent me so many reviews! Sorreh for calling you insane, and yeah I'm fine. I just had a bunch of stuff to do. High school is tough, but with summer coming up FIC UPDATES GALORE! Whoo:D And no, I don't live in Sweetapple. As far as I know, it's a made up place for the Musical "Bye Bye Birdie." I just used it since it's an obscure place that the FMA peeps wouldn't know:D

Rabbit-ninja- I usually have an almost freakishly literate rp system, it's just when I was rping with my friend, it was over IM, late at night, and usually it's hard to crank out two paragraphs like I usually do on IM at 1 in the morning. XD yeah.

Sonch91- xD Glad you feel luffled. IT'S FUN TO BE LUFFLED BY THE CUPKAYKE/MC! (I have a zillion nicknames…dun ask.) xD And God knows what's going to happen to Ed in the hands of Kerushi and Alice ;) And no, I didn't poison the brownies…yet.

God this'll get old fast, UP YOURS!

Treasureplanet-gurl- xD I see you at school everyday, and even with you reminding me, I haven't updated until may! Zomg, I'm so lazy xD Hope everyone hasn't died now. Glad you think it's funny ;D It just inspires me more!

Kittygirl109- All that waiting finally paid off! CHAPTER!

Iniku Dakishi- Aww yer making me blush!

Luz Mustang- Thanks, I haven't seen FMA in awhile, which is sort of how I lost my inspiration. Maybe I should have a marathon of those DVD's I have sometime…

Savannah Frostforth- New reviewer! Whoo!

A/N: #curls up in a ball#

Aww you scared it! XD

Rynx- too- Genki- I already replied to this, but I'll say it again. Kurisutii and Misheru were just in the first chapter. They didn't get transported to FMA world…although that would be funny to write xD

Disclaimer: Who is Kerushi based off of? ME! And I'M a fangirl! A fangirl CANNOT own the show she's a fan of…can she? Well…I DON'T OWN FMA! (Still running out of disclaimers. Anyone want a cookie?)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Performing at my New Home!**

Kerushi arrived DEAD center of Town square not five minutes after she split with Al. What did she have in mind? No one 'cept the authoress knows…

"Hmm…this looks like a good place…" She muttered, then looked down at her outfit, then to the Transmutation circle on her hand. "I wonder…"

SNAP! CLAP! ZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

"Righteous."

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Hey Alice, Brother!" Al waved as he was approaching central. Ed was hunched over and grumbling, carrying a stack of books, while Alice's face was concealed by another stack. 

"Ah…hey Al!" Ed peered over the stack he was carrying and smiled.

"Alphonse!" Alice smiled insanely, peeking around her stack and quickly walking over to Al. "Can you help a bit with these books and papers?" Al didn't pay any attention for the moment, Ed sorta looked…troubled.

"What's wrong brother? Something bothering you?"

"He's my tutor starting today! It was Lieutenant Colonel's idea!" Alice answered for Ed, who was seething at the moment.

"Someday I'm gonna kill that Mustang…"

((Mustang: IF YOU CAN CATCH ME YOU PINT SIZED FREAK!

Ed: SHUT UP YOU HOT HEADED CHEAPSKATE!

Mustang: CHIBI!

Ed: IMBOSILE!

Kerushi:D

Al and Alice: #sweatdrop#))

"So didja find a place to stay?" Ed changed the subject, getting it on a lighter note.

"Yup," Al nodded, "We set it up and everything. Kerushi decided to go out and get supplies for our kitten." He proclaimed proudly, chibi grin on.

"That stupid kitten…" Ed mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

In the square, people were starting to crowd around everyone's favorite fangirl. Through a gap, a bystander could see that her outfit had changed into a lavender cami style tank top, dark lavender athletic shorts, and black dance shoes. Her hair was now up in pigtails tied with purple ribbons and she had on purple leg warmers. 

"Now, let's see if I can do this…" Kerushi grinned insanely, reached into HUGE majik pocket, and pulled out #le gasp# A BOOM BOX!

"Awesome!" An evil grin appeared on the fangirl's face as the people around her gasped. Kerushi set the boom box down on the ground, kicked it and it immediately started playing "A little less conversation" by Elvis Presley. ((Haven't heard that song? It's really good! Search for it on Dogpile or Altavista))

"Sweet!" Kerushi grinned and started DANCING! Kick, spin, body roll, grapevine. Jump, pivot turn, hip thrust, pirouette. WHOO!

"Come one, come all and Watch me NA NO DA!" She screeched while dancing and magically pulled a black newsboy cap with a purple sequin ribbon around it out of her pocket and used it as an accessory.

"Yeeeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"So where's Kerushi now? Dija give her directions?" Ed asked Al as Central got smaller and smaller behind them.

"Uhm, no?" Al sweatdropped. "We hafta go find her ourselves now."

"Here, how about we take some of these books to our room, then go look for Kerushi." Alice suggested, and Ed just rolled his eyes.

"Whaaaatever."

"Hey, can I carry some of those books?" Al asked Alice, trying to be helpful.

"Oh yeah, sure! Thank you very much!" Alice grinned and dumped the load of books into Al's arms.

"I'm just glad I can be of some help, even in this suit!" Al grinned, and Alice giggled.

"Soo…where's the room?" Ed asked, slightly annoyed.

"This way, through Central Square." Al replied, pointing up ahead. The threesome started walking faster…hoping to dump these books and then find Kerushi the air-head.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Kerushi was STILL dancing as even more people gathered around her. 

"Whoo hooo!" She yelped as she went down into a Semi-perfect split and lay flat on the ground, tossing her hat off behind her. The audience oohed in delight as she then went into a fankick, a roll, flipped over then lunged back up on her feet again. Little did she know that right at that moment, Al, Alice, and Ed were coming around the bend.

"We just gotta turn right and then we're there." Al was saying as the crowd of people became visible.

"Wait, something's going on over there!" Ed motioned to the growing circle of pedestrians, which was at the moment concealing Kerushi entirely.

"Ooh maybe it's a competition or something! Let's go check it out, please?" Alice asked excitedly.

"What about your books?" Ed groaned.

"Oh yeah…" She thought about it for a minute, then dumped the remaining load into Ed's arms. "You're the best!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Ed yelled as Alice started to run off.

"Here brother, I'll take them." Al grabbed the books from Ed then stuffed them all into the suit. Hehe, useful when there's no body in there.

"Alright, let's not loose that dumb girl." Ed shook his head and started running after Alice, who was at the moment pushing her way through the crowd.

"Almost….THERE!" She yelled as she broke into the inner circle, just as Kerushi did a backflip.

"O.o Umm…guys? GUYS! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIVE THIS!" Alice shouted through the mass of people.

"What? What's wrong!" Ed yelled back as he pushed through. Kerushi then went down into another split, kicked her legs up over her head and rolled backwards, hopped up, then went into a handstand, bringing her legs into a split in the air, jumped back down, did a triple pirouette and ended on her knees with both hands up in the air in an "I love you" sign.  
"What. The. HELL IS SHE DOING!" Ed's jaw dropped to the floor as Kerushi stood up and collected her hat.

"Thank you, thank you!" She giggled as people tossed coins into the small hat.

"Ah, Kerushi!" Al yelled, waving.

"Hey buddy, you're blocking the way!" Some random dude banged on Al's armor, motioning for him to move.

"Don't worry sir, he's with me!" Kerushi winked and turned around, placing her hat full of tips on her head. Magically, they didn't come out. "Hey guys!" She giggled as the crowd started to thin.

"I've seen enough…" Ed grumbled and turned around to leave.

"That was fantastic Kerushi!" Alice ran up to the fangirl, smiling.

"Ah…thankies!" Kerushi blushed.

"Come on, let's go chase down the shrimp!"

"Alrighty!" Kerushi laughed and started to follow Alice.

"So how much didja make?"

"I dunno, emme check!" Kerushi pulled the hat off of her head and started counting the coins. "Enough for two nights stay at the bed and breakfast we found."

"Awesome!" Alice grinned as the girls finally caught up with the Elrics.

"Whee that was fun!" Kerushi giggled, replacing the hat on her head.

"I bet, it looked like fun!" Al said, causing Kerushi to go into another giggling fit.

"I do more than just act!" She winked.

"Really? What else do you do?"

"Oh singing, dancing…begging…pretty much anything in the performing arts category!" Kerushi replied, spinning around.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Al nodded.

"Al, don't inflate her ego." Ed mumbled from up ahead.

"Heh, I DO get off my lazy ass once in awhile." Kerushi sweatdropped, running to catch up with Ed who'd gotten pretty far ahead. ((Hey, RHYME!))

"How much farther to the room?" Alice asked in Al's direction after a few moments of silence.

"Just a little bit." Kerushi answered for him. #TWO FEET LATER# "We're here!" She hopped up the steps and walked inside.

* * *

"Ooh it's lovely!" Alice's eyes sparkled as she happily followed Kerushi up the steps. 

"I see you brought your other siblings." Granny greeted them at the door, bowing politely as Ed and Al filed inside. "Make yourselves at home." She nodded and turned around to leave.

"Thank you very much!" Al called after her.

"Uhm, yeah thanks!" Alice hesitantly added.

"Thanks lady!" Kerushi giggled, tossing a tip over her shoulder. "Come on guys, our room is upstairs!" She bounced happily up the narrow staircase, with Alice and Ed following, then Al slithering up sideways.

"Is this our room? It's perfect!" Alice grinned upon walking inside the room upstairs.

"Yup!" Kerushi nodded. "There's a desk over there for you to study, a walk in closet over there to put our stuff in, and those notches in the wall are where the beds are. You take a notch and then pull it down!" Kerushi pointed to everything as she talked, then walked over to a bed to demonstrate. "Like that!"

Alice grinned and started unpacking. She claimed the bed next to the closet, surveying the door so she could see everything that went on in the small room. Ed took the bed in front of the second window, a nightstand separating his and Kerushi's beds, and of course Al got the bed that was left, the one parallel to the door.

"What about food?" Ed asked. Of course, the pint sized alchemist with the elephant sized appetite. Trisha jumped off the bed and rubbed against Kerushi's legs. She picked up the small cat and began to scratch her behind the ears while Al came over and cooed gently to her.

"All taken care of. Nice warm meals are provided. This isn't called a 'Bed and Breakfast' for nothing ne? And as for you, sweetie," Kerushi giggled and playfully scratched Trisha's belly, "we'll get you something later."

"Well, you two can go and play or whatever. I have some serious work to do now!" Alice said as she finished unpacking her stuff. She made her way over to the desk, which Al had conveniently placed the books on. Ed nodded and followed Alice.

"I checked out some books too. I'm hoping to get a lead on the stone."

"Good thinking brother!" Al exclaimed, "If you two need anything, just ask!" Alice and Ed nodded and began to study. Kerushi, who was off in her own little world, set Trisha down on the bed and gave her one last pat behind the ears.

"I'll bring you some food later okay?" The kitty mewed and curled up to go back to sleep as Kerushi grinned. She looked up at Al, about ready to walk out the door, but then looked back down at her outfit and frowned.

"I better get out of these clothes before we go anywhere, they're a little sweaty." She sweatdropped and glanced at the circle on her hand again. She snapped her fingers, clapped her hands, and her outfit was back to the miniskirt, pink t shirt, tights and boots she'd been wearing before, except with a ruby red broach on the side of her collar. She stared at it, and then changed it into a red heart choker necklace.

"There we go! Have fun studying guys, and g'luck! Come on Al, we might want to take a look around town and see what's here. It's been awhile since you've been in Central ne?"

"Actually we were just here a few weeks ago." Al stated, as Kerushi cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Well I've only seen this place in pictures, so I'm going out. I need to look around for shops where we can buy a few things for Trisha!" Kerushi smiled and looked over at the cat, happily sleeping in her bundle of Pajamas.

"I'm coming with you, there's no reason for you to go alone this time." Al said as he started to follow her out the door. Kerushi nodded and beamed. "Besides, I'd just be in the way here." The twosome walked out of the room as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb the alchemist and his trainee. The fangirl and the armored giant would have to get used to being quiet, but it would be worth it when they saw Alice pass with flying colors! In the meantime, it's time to have some fun! Kerushi smiled as she walked out following Al. If she had to be stuck in an anime, she was glad it was this one!

* * *

Whoo! I was gonna continue, but this chapter is already long enough! It's about four pages long and if I keep going with one chapter, it'll be HUGE! So I'm just gonna cut it off here, and keep typing! I'll see how many chapters I can crank out this weekend :D Hope you all are still alive! See you soon. AND REVIEW! 


	12. To my readers:

Hello to my dear (neglected readers),

As you probably already guessed, I am discontinuing this story. I feel incredibly bad about it, however, I have lost the will to continue for several reasons. A) My files got deleted, and the roleplay was so long ago, I have no recollection of what actually went on, just a vague idea. B) FMA isn't exactly my top priority (Read: obsession) at this point, and C) I just have lost the will to write fanfiction.

Fear not, you shall still get your recommended dose of MC from time to time, however, I can never really ever find the will to complete fanfictions. I have so many ideas, (especially for Ouran oneshots), yet I can never figure out how to wrap it up or I lose the will to finish when I find myself just writing filler. It sucks, and I WANT to continue, but my brain is giving me a hard time.

I may continue this story at a later date, but the chances of it are unlikely. I haven't written anything in my file in over a year, and I'd have to go back and re-read EVERYTHING, including the select few roleplay files I saved and figure out how to continue without my amazing Ed dialog. Even if I did, the style would have changed because I have changed. When I started this, I was fourteen. Now I'm sixteen (so Kerushi is no longer older than I... xD) and a Junior in high school. Needless to say, my writing has improved (Just read "Naptime", you'll get the picture)

So, in short, I am leaving this fic for a long, long time. (Read: eternity). I hate to leave you on such a sour note with the story incomplete, but perhaps, if you're nice about it, I can give you a summary of what was supposed to happen. Just send me a PM and I'll give you one. I don't like stories to be ruined, but I at least like to know how they ended.

Anyway, I'll leave you all before I ramble too much. I know, it's sad that the "Nice of me to Drop in" Saga has ended, buuuuut. I just might do another installment with a different series. Maybe Ouran, maybe DNAngel, maybe something else! Who knows?! As much as I now despise fan-characters, I still think it would be fun to try. Look for more of my works (If I ever get back into the writing groove again) and I hope to see you review some of my other stories.

Arigatou, Ja-ne, Minna-san!

MC


End file.
